


Overlord:Divinity

by WheelOfDawn



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kitsune, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, demi-humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelOfDawn/pseuds/WheelOfDawn
Summary: Soon after Ainz establishes himself as the adamantite rank adventurer Momon, a new player is dropped into the mix, one with a very different agenda. Will they work together as friends who share a common world? Or will the most powerful dark caster clash with the strongest divine caster? T/W: Contains instances of non descriptive rape, past rape, and sex slavery.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new project of mine called Overlord: Divinity! This is mostly just a project for fun, just me writing something I'd want to read. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You want to actually use our world item?" Numerous dumbfounded faces sat around a large table in an open air courtyard, all dressed in a variety of fanciful armours and outfits. All were staring at one of their members and her carefree waving tails.

"I said I want to use it yes. Hilda the game is ending anyway...It would be a shame to just let it waste away without ever being used...And we can get back at Providence for getting so arrogant with World Saviour...May as well take them out. I want to use Longinus on their leader."

"That... is true, not much to save it for, not like they are anyway... But there is still a month left till the server shutdown, do you wanna miss out on all the end game events? I know you know what will happen if you use that."

"I'm aware, but I won't be able to.. make it to the server shutdown anyway, so may as well stomp on Providence's pride while I can. Did you hear their leader has gotten so wild with that overpowered club that he keeps bringing his guild item into raids? I do this and we can be the number one guild by the end of the game!"

"Akemi...You're right, but you better take care of yourself, you still have our contact info right?" The leader told her dear friend carefully. She knew Akemi was in a difficult situation outside the game, but the girl was always threadbare on the details.

"Y-yeah, if I can I will, but I don't want you to worry okay? Take care of my Lilies?" The foxy player asked. The other players at the table sighed at that.

"You know they are NPC's right? you're such a dork Akemi. Alright everyone, let's start the plan then. How will you use it on him if he has a world item?" Their leader Hilda stated.

"Simple, I just have to disarm him for just a moment, if I seal the weapon like any other weapon even if it is just for a moment, then it counts as him unequiping the item, and then I strike!"

* * *

"Fuck me...my head..." A pain filled grumble resounded through a small clearing among a mass of thin trees. Buried halfway in overgrown grass, was a small curled up figure.

"I was... where was I? Way too cold..." The obviously feminine voice complained, sitting up and peering around into the area, barely able to make out details with the few rays of light- If it was not for her perfect night vision. Sitting in the clearing was this small woman, with a pair of large, twitching ears half buried in her fluffed up and messy black hair. Around her were nine black tails with white tips whipping around in the girl's distress.

"Am I dreaming? Dead? I don't remember dying just yet. I'm too old for this..." She grumbled as she stood up, stretching out the kinks in her joints. Despite calling herself old, she barely looked sixteen with her miniscule height, doll-like face, and slim bust.

Looking down she spotted in the grass a familiar sight, a friend through many battles. "This is Ex Oblivion.. So this is yggdrasil still right?" She asked herself as she picked up a long poled weapon from the grass, a jewelled Naginata. She checked on her storage, and was confused, as no inventory box popped up. With a bit of thinking she somehow knew what was in her storage, and seemed to have no problem accessing it, pulling a few things out of thin air to test it. "Maybe... Hilda knows then? [Message] ...No?" Those twitchy ears folded down as her message failed to connect.

She proceeded to try every contact she could think of, yet... nothing. "Why Am I here anyway? This avatar... shouldn't it be?" Her memories trickled back in as she remembered her suicidal assassination attempt using Longinus, which should have also erased her from yggdrasil along with that arrogant ass from Providence.

"Now...where is my map..." Akemi grumbled as she began to flick through the air... and looked frustrated. "...Where is my Map? Where the hell is my Menu? Fuck me..." The vulgar fox glared at nothing as she began to stomp in a random direction, stopping at the treeline. "[Widen Magic: Dominate Nature]" The fox woman spoke as she held her hand out with the trees bending and growing rapidly, forming a pathway through the area. "So that still works at least... so this has to be Yggdrasil... But why does everything smell so fresh here? The smell of trees, leaves...When was the last time I got to even smell that?" She pondered as she remembered seeing trees when she was a young child.

The game couldn't replicate those smells, or any smells at all...The feeling of a fresh breeze on her face, the feeling of wood beneath her sandals. "Maybe it is a dream after all... I wanna not wake up then..." Her own reality brought her low, the state of her real life, or what was left of it.

"Okay! Enough talking to myself! The game or a dream couldn't be this real! Time to explore!" She shouted again.. to herself as she began to dash through the trees, being careful not to catch her baggy shirt on a branch as she tested her abilities. Boy was this fox confused...

* * *

It felt so liberating; the feeling of being able to run, to not be tired from a simple walk across the room! The fresh air filling her lungs as the wide open plains spread out before her as she emerged from the forest. Knowing this couldn't be her dream or a game, her mind vaguely thought on the previous world, and how she had no desire whatsoever to go back to that hell.

"So nice..." She sighed happily, before looking down the road she had landed on. It was but a simple dirt road, well packed from so many wagons, horses, and feet that have passed over it. After collecting herself for a moment, Akemi began to wander down the road that went unknowingly towards E-Rantel.

It didn't take long for Akemi to get bored of just walking, and began to test out just how fast she could run! What she didn't account for was just over a small hill was a covered wagon just cresting. She found her new body's reflexes impressive as she was able to stop just inches away from the corner of the wagon after nearly ramming it full speed, leaping over the top to land behind it. Her own shock seemed second to the squeak that came up from the drivers seat of the wagon.

One nervous woman, maybe in her twenties, sat by an older man who Akemi assumed was her husband, and she could sense two more smaller presences poking their head out of the covered wagon.

Both sides seemed frozen, examining each other. "..Yo?" Akemi quietly called out, giving a tiny wave, an ear twitching along with it. Even with her appearance it seemed to just make the humans more frightened, and spring them to motion. The man seemed to bolt off the wagon with pull out a shabby spear from inside the hidden part of the vehicle, while the woman darted back into the covered area to protect what Akemi guessed were children.

The Kitsune didn't look upset as a spear was jabbed at her, and didn't even move as it stopped centimetres from her chest.

"Um.. Please stop that, it is pretty rude..." She looked more emotionally hurt than anything else. "Anyway.. can you understand me?" Akemi would ask as she tried to stay as non threatening as possible, though she knew these peasants couldn't be a threat.

"M-monster! Did the patrols miss one?! Get out of these lands Demihuman!" The man shouted as he kept thrusting the spear at her... Until Akemi grabbed it by the end.

"[Break lesser Item]" She intoned quietly as the spear, from the shaft to the head, broke into thousands of bits and pieces. "Not a monster, I'm a Kitsune. In fact, I'd argue you are the monster, stabbing at a cute thing like me? How uncivilized..." Not much modesty this one. "Now, could you just tell me the way to a city or something? Oh and If you got any thing to eat? I'll pay for it." She switched back to her carefree mood as she pulled out a gold coin from yggdrasil.

Those humans didn't seem to have much of a clue how to respond to that. "So.. you aren't going to kill us? B-but... you're a demi human..." These peasants seemed utterly confused, especially being told that demi humans are evil. "Gold? I've never even seen that kind of coin..." The husband cautiously took a look at the coin. Just what was the state of this land?

While the humans sated some curiosity over the coin, Akemi looked over them and wondered just how different this place was from Yggdrasil. Casting a silent [[Sense Statistics]] on the husband, she brought up his information in her mind. _"Only level_ _6_ _?_ _Is that average? Low level area?"_ She thought for a moment before noticing the villagers waiting, holding out a small bag of fruits and jerky.

"Oh thank you, sorry to stop you, I guess I'll be going. Please don't send like guards after me..." Akemi said like that would be just troublesome, and not actually a threat. "...I should really not underestimate people... Going to get me killed I bet...Oh sorry! Didn't mean to ramble. Have safe travels! Ah- [Haste]." She cast on their horses on a whim. There were so many experiments for her to accomplish!

"Thank you! Be careful of the city guards though, Demi-humans are usually n-not welcome in towns without a master..." The woman told Akemi as her husband and her climbed back into the wagon. Akemi would grin and wave them off, making a few faces at the children peeking out from the back.

With the villagers soothed and moving on their way Akemi sat on a log off the road, and began to nibble at the jerky. "..Eh... could be better, least it is food... I wanna sleep in a bed tonight." The fox whined to herself before heading off, she wanted to get to town before dark! Masters? Did slavery exist in this world?

* * *

It was a few hours of jogging later that the sun began to dip down into the treeline, and the smell of civilization hit Akemi's sensitive nose "Ah that is bad, is hygiene not a thing? [Illusionary Cloak]." She cast quietly as the light around her warped, hiding her vulpine bits from view, now making her look like an above average looking young woman. Hiding her collapsed Naginata into her inventory and pulling on a hooded cloak Akemi headed to the town gate.

"Halt. Reason for entering Miss..?" The plain faced town guard looked Akemi over as she shifted in place.

"Akemi. I'm travelling... for religious reasons." She stated calmly, her smile looking both a bit embarrassed and tired, the lie coming easily to her lips.

"Well then, I wouldn't advise you to travel alone in these parts, we've been having a bandit problem lately, though we always seem to have them to a degree... Just be careful, don't want a pretty lady like you getting in trouble." The guard stated as he wrote on a clipboard. "You can enter, welcome to E-rantel.

"Thank you sir~ Do you have any Inn recommendations?" She asked as she stepped closer to get a better look under the guard's helmet.

Surprisingly the guard got a bit flustered with her getting closer, taking a step back. "Nightingale Inn Ma'am...Please... I'm on the job..." The guard said in almost a whine. Did he think she was flirting? Oh well... she seemed to let him keep his misunderstanding as she nodded at him, pushing down the urge to tease him for some reason.

As she wandered into the dusk lit town she pondered _"Maybe_ _I'm_ _thinking like a Kitsune now? I mean they are tricksters. I should be more careful I guess, and keep this spell on._ " She thought as she wandered down the street, keeping an eye out on the signs- "I can't read this...No Japanese?" With a whine she peered around for someone who looked like they knew where to go.

Peering into the dusk on the street Akemi jolted as her night vision inadvertently activated, getting her a few strange looks at the jumpy looking, but beautiful young woman. Wandering through the streets while peering into displays, she caught a look at a worn out wooden sign with a bird on it. _"Nightingale? Worth a shot."_ She thought as she pushed open the door, wincing at the change in temperature. "Hello? Is this- Yeah it is sorry..." She and nervously poked inside of the obvious Inn. The smell of stew cooking, and the roaring fireplace seemed to set her at ease as she got into line at the counter

"Need a room miss?" Akemi was asked as she stepped up to the counter. The Innkeeper was a heavy set woman that wouldn't look out of place in a Viking setting if you gave her an axe.

"Yes but..." Without her Vulpine features, Akemi looked even smaller as she seemed to curl into herself.

"Look... If you don't have money for a room, I can't really help you..." The Innkeeper folded her arms as she narrowed her eyes at Akemi.

Squirming under that look, Akemi would pull out a few Yggdrasil coins nervously "I have money but- I... I don't know if it can be converted here...I'm from really far away..." She said nervously, swallowing as she starred up at the woman. Would she swallow that bullshit?

By the woman's narrowing eyes she didn't quite believe it "Well... Pretty sure your lying...But this feels like actual gold, if it is you can stay for a few weeks on it, but if I got it checked out and it wasn't I would have to send the law after you miss..."

Akemi breathed a sigh of relief as the woman pulled a key off the rack behind her "Dinner will be ready shortly, room is upstairs, first door on the left. Gave you the room farthest from the adventurers. What is your name missy?" The Innkeep eventually smiled, guess that meant she passed?

"Thank you Ma'am...My names Akemi. You are..?" With a head tilt Akemi questioned up at the giant of a woman.

"Malina, used to be an Adventurer back in the day, made it up to gold class even." Malina stated proudly as she moved down the counter to some mugs after making sure no one else was coming to check in. "May as well pull up a chair if you want." She said as she brought two large mugs of what smelled like ale to an empty table.

Not expecting so much hospitality Akemi was a little cowed, sitting down in her chair before sniffing at the mug that was passed to her. Taking a sip and seemingly liking what she tasted, Akemi took a hefty drink. "Pwaah! That is pretty good! Thanks Ma'am! So... I'm new around here. Is there...you know, anything I should be aware of? I noticed the guards were a bit tense.." She noted as she started to hear a commotion outside, though it sounded pretty distant.

Malina seemed to note the sound also "Oh just a round up, the King recently declared slavery illegal. Some say it isn't applicable for non-humans, so it has become a controversy. The Kingdom and other private merchants have been doing slave buy-ups of demi-humans, figured they may as well sell them in other countries."

A spike of rage followed Akemi's confusion as everything registered, her face taking a snarl "What a... barbaric practice. Slavery is abhorrent." Akemi hissed a bit, taking a few gulps to calm herself down, she almost saw red for a moment. "Sorry just... where I'm from slavery being illegal is a basic thing for any civilized country..." Once she was sure she dared open her mouth "So... you mentioned adventurers? Is that an official thing?" The fox asked, peering over her mug.

"Oh yes, it is a rather popular occupation, especially if you have talents. Too unstable to be a good income source long term though, assuming you live long enough to spend your earnings." Malina said with a nod. "Thinking about becoming one? You don't look the combat type really." She noted.

"Oh you would be surprised~ But yeah I think I might check it out, could be fun, and I do need to earn some local gold." Akemi said and set her finished mug down, before shakily getting to her feet. "Oh...so that is what... getting buzzed feels like...I'm going to go sleep some Ma'am, thank you for the room." The fox girl said and got her balance back, giggling at the feeling filling her as the alcohol hit her inexperienced body.

"Have a good night dear, lock your door okay?"

* * *

Laying in the fluffy Inn bed and dispelling her illusion to brush her tails, Akemi pondered on her day. " _Will I just soon wake up? Or is this really my life now? Would it be... bad to just enjoy this? Treat it like another game?"_ Eventually the Kitsune succumbed to slumber, her head filled with dreams of past raids with her friends. Everything was a bit overwhelming, and the shock stilled hadn't worn off the poor girl.

* * *

AN: I hope reading this is as fun as it was for me writing it! I got like 2-3 chapters worth already pre-written, so I'll see about updating once a week!


	2. Goblins and Pigs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi discovers more about the new world she finds herself in, as well as where she stands inside of it.

T/W: Sexism, gore.  
Thanks everyone for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Come morning Akemi was snuggling into her fluffy bed, letting her groggy mind wake up. "Mmmm...weird dream. Gotta get up...and try to eat. At least it feels like I have some energy today." Akemi's ears and tails twitched, making Akemi wiggle around in surprise "What the hell?! Wait... That dream...So soft~" Akemi was still half asleep as she hugged her fluffy tails. "That's right, I'm alive...This is great! " With that Akemi hopped out of bed in excitement "I can walk!" Something so simple filled her with joy. "I am hungry though..."

Akemi threw on some simple junk equipment she had gotten grinding elf rangers. She had a tight pair of cloth pants with leather on the knees and thighs. For her top she had just a loose and soft red silk short sleeve shirt and nearly ran out her door before nearly forgetting something! "Almost made a big mistake. [Illusionary Cloak]" She once again hid her fox features and tied her hair up in a ponytail before heading out.

Malina was the first to spot her as she took the stairs two at a time humming a simple tune. "Someone is in a good mood this morning. Sleep well?" The kindly woman asked as she brought out another bowl for the morning porridge.

"Morning Malina! Yeah, Haven't had a comfortable sleep in a while, I'm all rested up and ready for the day. Does breakfast cost extra? I'm famished." Akemi leaned on the counter.

The Innkeeper chuckled as she slid a bowl of breakfast to Akemi "Its free with staying here. Enjoy." She nodded to Akemi before filling up another bowl for another guest.

Plopping down into a chair at an empty table and began to eat. " _Everything tastes so much better now, especially now that I can actually hold food down._ " As she ate Akemi looked around the Inn, checking out her fellow guests. They didn't look like much, but most of the people she saw in the city didn't.

She was still riding on a cloud mentally now that she was fully awake. _"I'm still here~ I'm still alive! I wonder if anyone else made it to this side though."_ She thought as she finished off her bowl. No time like the present to try and find people. "[Widen Magic: Sense Statistics.]" She spoke under her breath, closing her eyes. Her magic quietly pulsed out through the city, startling a few of the magically attuned, and feeling a sharp pain through her head from information overload.

_"Ow...This is much harder then the game. The average level Is really low... this is a major city right..?"_ She pondered as she sorted through the contents of her scan, obviously not phased by what she found, except for a few unfamiliar terms. She found herself in the position of being top tier by a long shot! Using a higher powered search spelled crossed her mind, but she figured that there were not many who could resist her magic here. _"What are Martial Arts? There were two blank spots in the search also._ "

Akemi's mind whirled with the possibilities, were they players? Or just powerful mages? She could truly live here in this new world. But a purpose was what she needed. Akemi remembered something Malina had said, that slavery was an issue in the kingdom, especially Demi-human slavery Things like slavery seemed to make her blood boil, her emotions feeling incredibly potent. _"_ _Maybe it is a Kitsune thing._ _Kitsune were known as very emotionally intense creatures_ _after all._ _"_ Everything was just so new to her...These feelings that radiated inside of her soul.

For the time being Akemi decided to fulfil her most important duty as a gamer, to become an adventurer!

* * *

Around noon time Akemi finally found the adventurer's guild. The smell of the place made her nose turn up It was filled with so many unwashed muscular bodies, with just a few women. It seemed women were still rather domestic orientated by society here, something that Akemi wasn't surprised by.

Akemi ignored the looks she received from some of the thugs leering at her. "I'd like to become an adventurer. How does that work?" She asked the man at the front desk, getting a few chuckles from some of the guild members.

"Fuck off kid, don't waste my time." The imposing man at the desk grunted and started to go back to his drink.

"This place isn't for little princesses! But I can show you to my tower!" A particularly drunk patron shouted at Akemi to the uproar of the other male patrons. Akemi took note of the people in the building, especially the ones showing bloodlust and regular lust. So this was what it meant to be a woman in a primitive society.

The Kitsune glared back over her shoulder at the first drunk. He was wearing some shoddy mix of ill fitting iron armor, with an Iron adventurer's plate as well, and he was easily two feet taller than her tiny five foot self. Her glare must have not been very effective due to this.

Akemi seemed more annoyed then anything at that point as she glared at the receptionist. "So you refuse to give me any plate?" Her foot was tapping as she folded her arms. "I'm pretty sure I could take everyone in this room, with or without magic." How she wished she could break his face, but she figured that would ruin any chance to get into the guild.

"Oh really bitch? Well, tell you what. If you kick his ass over there then. I'll even bump you straight to Iron! If you get your own ass kicked, I'll bump your ass straight out of here." The manager laughed down at the tiny girl.

Akemi just shrugged "Fine by me, I wanted to fight him anyway." She turned towards the scraggly adventurer, wrinkling her nose a bit. "Fuck you smell...So, how injured are you willing to get?" She asked as she stared up at the ass hat swaggering over towards her.

The other patrons seemed to be forming a circle for them to fight in, some of them taking bets on the side, though no one seemed to be betting on her. "I'll bet 5 gold coins on myself." She said towards the crowd without breaking her staring contest with the iron plate.

The man behind the counter laughed as he leaned forward to watch "Begin when you want to, lets see some blood!"

"Oh you're a pretty little thing, but you got a shitty mouth don't you? I'll try not to cut your face too much. My name is Nolan. What's yours beauti-"

"You talk way too much. I don't care about your name or your life story." The fox woman growled out as she pulled her Naginata from her bottomless bag, getting some gasps at her grasping it straight from the air. "Wait.. is something like surprising to you? Shit how weak are people here?" She muttered mostly to herself as she rested the weapon against her shoulder. It was far too fancy compared to everyone else's equipment, especially with the magic radiating off of it.

Nolan seemed a bit put off now, the fear pouring off him as a potent smell, taking a slow step back. _"Fuck he stinks. I think that smell is Cortisol, that stress hormone? I know I read about it somewhere..."_ She thought as she wrinkled her nose at it. The fact she could smell something like that must mean her sense of smell is now just as potent as her sight, even though smell wasn't a thing in the game. That particular sense has been more of a curse so far for her...

The man at the front desk who previously told Akemi to fuck off looked concerned. Nolan's sword shook in his hands, while Akemi had a feral smile on her face as she pointed the tip of her blade forward.

"I think I there has been a misunderstanding, I'll get you a-" Before he could finish, Nolan was across the room, his chest plate dented in and cracked. None of them even saw her move!

"Done already after just a love tap?" She complained "Hmm? Say something?" Akemi asked the receptionist as she finished putting her weapon away, after having struck Nolan with the butt end of it. "Pay up everyone! I heard each and every bet so don't think about trying to skimp, you wouldn't want to end up like that sad bastard right?" It seemed everyone bet against her, except the one woman who was in there. With a grin they both split the earnings, earning some grumbling from the now poorer men.

"Names Akemi, I'll see you around." She gave the woman a fist bump, earning a confused look from the taller woman at the unfamiliar greeting.

"I'm Alexia. This might shut them all up for a while. I work at the Steel Eagle smithery in the center of the city. Feel free to stop by.

Satisfied by meeting someone new, Akemi went back to the front desk, leaning forward on it, making the asshole behind it lean back. "So, about that Iron plate you promised me~"

* * *

Walking around like a fox who got the hen with the iron plate hanging around her neck, Akemi looked at the quest board. It took a moment until she ran into a problem. She groaned as she went back to the front desk after just a minute away from it. The reception looked worried as she strutted back.

"I need a quest..." Akemi felt her cheeks heating up as she looked down a bit. The man just looked confused.

"You were at the board, all our quests are right there." Akemi just cursed under her breath, mumbling something. "Cat got your tongue? Feel a little in over your head?" That arrogance was starting to leak back into his voice as he leaned closer to hear.

"I can't read... not this language." Akemi admitted with some difficulty. "What quests are there for beginners?"

"The little rich girl can't read?" He snorted before stiffening as Akemi glared at him. "I mean... There are a few standing quests that anyone can do. Goblins and ogres are always up for killing, they breed like rats. Just bring the ears and you'll get paid ten per goblin, and fifty per ogre. They're easy to find in the forest." The man tried to get her to leave as soon as possible.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it? I'll be back later." The guy kept pissing Akemi off and was just asking for a beating.

The city was much more active during the day, so many crowds of people pushing and shoving through the crowded streets. Unfortunately for Akemi, so many people's scents mixed together was torture on her nose.

After walking for a good twenty minutes out the way she came, she spotted the large gate. Walking out of the city gates, she judged by the sun that she had a good five or six hours before it got dark. "I'm heading off!" She told that same city guard, waving to him as she showed off her new Iron plate.

"Be careful Miss! Please come back before dark!" The young man said as he watched her trot off. "Wonder what her name is...Maybe I'll ask her..." He said aloud, feeling a sense of worry for the girl.

"Might want to be careful getting close to adventurers Olan, most don't live long." An older guard muttered, slapping Olan's shoulder.

"You're probably right... She is pretty though, and she seems to have skipped copper plate, so maybe she'll make it big. Right Hafnir?"

A snort was his only reply. Hafnir just hoped Olan didn't get his heart broken, kid still had some child-like innocence, the world not having hurt him much yet.

* * *

"This is just sad, but... well what did I expect from goblins." Akemi muttered dismissively as she let the goblin's makeshift blades crumble in the goblin's hands. Akemi found blocking those goblin shivs and axes was all too easy, feeling little force behind them.

When Akemi first went into the forest, it didn't take long for a swarm of about thirty goblins to emerge " _Maybe they are just attracted to the smell of women_ _alone_ _? Their funeral._ "

Using her Naginata to casually block some more of those blades, She was about to start her slaughter. Right as she cleaved a goblin in two from the waist, until she heard a war cry come from her right. Bursting through the bushes, a group of adventurers came to her 'rescue'

"Miss are you-?!" The leader of the group, judging by his vanguard position, was a bear of a man who looked to be in his upper 20s, or older. Following soon after were two younger adventurers, and young woman and man who looked a bit winded. They all looked in shock at the scene of the goblins trying to run from Akemi after she cleanly sliced a goblin in two with her jewelled Naginata

"Huh? Did you need some goblins also?" She asked, not at all bothered when a brave goblin ran up to her and to the other's horror, stabbed a crude blade into her when she looked away, or at least is what should have happened. Akemi felt a small poke to her side and peered down at the shaking goblin that seemed to realize it was in way over it's head, looking between Akemi and his cracked dagger.

Another swing that was nearly too fast to see, and another goblin exploded in a shower of gore as his head was removed. "Are... you alright? You just got stabbed..." The older man asked. No blood was coming out of Akemi or anything, and non of the gore seemed to have landed on her somehow.

"Yeah I'm fine, he was way too weak to really hurt me. How can those dinky little blades cut anything? So did you need any? I wanna kill the rest and get back before nightfall." She asked while tapping her foot a bit.

After a few moments of stunned silence the young girl spoke up "No... We just heard fighting, and saw you were alone and surrounded, and that a few were stabbing you... at least we thought that."

Akemi nodded and turned back to the group of goblins slowly trying to retreat, though strangely vines seemed to be grasping at them, tripping them over. "I'm bored with them, I expected something more. [Extend Magic: Chain Lighting]" From her finger, a leaping bolt extended to the nearest goblin, and jumped between all of them in the area in the blink of an eye..

Very quickly the area reeked of roast goblin meat, their twitching corpses smoking and charred. Akemi carefully began to retrieve an ear from each goblin. "So~ What brings all of you out here? I'm Akemi, I'm new to adventuring here." She offered, giving a grin between her at the trio.

"I'm Elliot, a paladin and the leader of our party." His eyes seemed to start to look down at Akemi after noticing her Iron plate, but was also looking at the decimated goblins.

"I'm Anastasia, our mage. That was a great spell!" The tiny blonde mage was looking up at Akemi with admiration. Akemi could just imagine a dog tail on the girl wagging back and forth she was so excited. She was pretty cute, looking about four foot six, and just seemed like she would be a little sister.

"And I'm Romeo, just a city guard usually, this is just a side thing." He explained, looking a bit nervous at Akemi.

Akemi nodded as she put those ears in a small bag. "Nice to meet you three, wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. I'm done out here for today, what about you?" She asked as she stretched out a bit while observing them.

They didn't even notice when a small wave of energy passed over them from Akemi casting a silent [Sense Statistics] _"_ _Even an active silver plate is weak?_ _Only level thirteen?_ " Too say the humans in the area were weak was a sad understatement.

"We're investigating a surge in monsters in the forest, there has been some raids by more intelligent monsters, couple caravans were even overrun." Elliot stated as he looked around more, as if just now remembering why they were there.

Part of what he said struck Akemi as strange, but she was also getting a bit bored with these folks. " _Weren't there slave caravans going around also?"_ She thought before shaking her head.

"Well, I wish you three luck, I think I'm going to head back to town, was mostly just testing the waters around here." With a wave Akemi started to trot back to town.

"Oh, alright, maybe we'll see you around yeah?" little Anastasia asked as Akemi headed off with a wave behind her. The girl's head was filled with visions of learning the magic Akemi used.

"Maybe! I'll be in town for a while, don't know how long, you can find me at the nightingale inn!" Akemi shot back. She had the itch to get rid of her illusions. Even if it wasn't the case, it felt like she had her tails stuffed into some bag..

" _Well, at least that girl was pretty cute, hope they don't get in trouble..."_ That being said, she was concerned about that story of caravans. [Kitsune Summon: Kudagitsune] she chanted under her breath as she walked away. _"Watch them, tell me what they get up to."_ She thinks to her summon. An ethereal fox spirit appeared above her, its form invisible to all but herself. It seemed to slither through the air, following that adventurer party from above.

"Oh no, Anastasia has a crush~" Romeo joked as Akemi left with Ana watching her go with disappointment in her eyes. Elliot snorted as Ana tried to glare at Romeo, just looking more cute than anything. 

Akemi just snickered as her potent sense of hearing picked up the conversation.

* * *

"Here are thirty goblin ears for you, quest complete~" Akemi chirped as she put the bag of ears on the guild counter, looking all too happy.

The stern guild worker looked over each ear, looking for something to criticize, and was getting frustrated finding each one being the same sided ear. If they weren't he could say she just cut both ears off a goblin. "Guess it is fine. Alright, here's your pay." He shrugged and set a small coin bag on the counter.

Akemi looked down at the money in the bag and furrowed her brow. Counting out the money she referred back to what the man had said at the start. "This is incorrect, this is only half the pay."

"Taxes." The worker replied, looking smug. This same worker that was a bane in her side when she was getting her plate in the first place, the one she thought she cowed before.

"Yeah bullshit. Give me the rest of what I'm owed, Now." Akemi straightened up, looking him in the eye and trying to keep her temper under control as her vision was stared to go a bit red.

"Ha, fuck off girlie, just be happy I let you in here at all." The asshole laughed at her, his voice echoing a bit in the now quiet guild hall. A few other guild members were laughing right along with him.

The rage coming off Akemi was nearly choking her as she heard so many laughs at her. If she was thinking more clearly she probably would have handled herself differently. "[Mass Hold Species]." And then, movement stopped in the hall, entirely, for everyone.

What Akemi did not know was that now a fourth of the city was frozen in place, barely able to move their eyes. "Listen here you sexist pig, if you make me come over there I will make you 'girlie' personally, take your limbs, and keep- Haaa... deep breathes..." Akemi finally started to clear the red from her vision with some deep breaths before she went too far. Soon she noticed everyone was frozen, but she wasn't thinking using that spell. "Shit..." She muttered before glaring at the worker.

All at once everyone felt a weight lifted off them. "I wonder how many cocky assholes I'd have to break before I'd get taken seriously. Now, my pay." She demanded at the now horrified worker. It made her nose curl up as she smelt a lot of ammonia now, on top of all the cortisol in the room.

She didn't know what effects her thoughtless magic would have for the future.

* * *

A/N Thanks everyone for all the follows, favourites, and reviews! They mean a lot to me and keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi meets someone who will change her life, and give her a path to follow in this new world.  
> Trigger warnings apply to this chapter.

A/N Thanks everyone for all the favorites and follows

* * *

"While I apologize for our employee's horrid behavior, and be assured that he will Not be working here any longer, using spells in city limits like you did can be considered as assaulting every person your spell touched. Though I am... wonderfully curious about that spell. We have been getting complaints for the past hour about something paralyzing a quarter of the city." The guild master peered over his cup of tea at Akemi, who sat fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that, he just pissed me off... Also did... it really do that? Shit." Under her illusions, her ears folded down as she realized just how much she messed up.

After staring at her as if trying to figure her out, he just shook his head. "Luckily any court would be hard pressed to connect this event to you, or to believe that one caster could accomplish such a feat. That spell was [Hold Person] from the third tier, correct? How did you use it on such a large scale?" Ainzach was far too curious for her liking.

Akemi groaned and leaned back into the chair "Well, I guess I wasn't being quiet, wasn't really intending to be. No, what I used was normally the 4th tier spell [Hold Species], it is similar to [Hold Person], but can be used on most creatures as opposed to just humanoids. I used meta magic to turn it into [Mass Hold Species], a sixth tier spell. I must have overcharged the spell in my...anger." Akemi muttered the last bit as she just looked a bit embarrassed.

The guild master coughed on his tea a bit as he looked at her suspiciously. "I would normally throw you out and call you insane, maybe on narcotics... But a quarter of the city, even veteran soldiers, were completely stopped in place. Hold Species is already fourth tier spell, which only a small handful in the world can use." He sighed as if he was completely tired. "First the adventurer Momon and Nabe, and now you. Something is happening in these lands, two highly powerful 'rookies' appearing from distant lands. My question now is this; are you Human?" He asked, leaning forward with a stern look. I mentally took a note of those names. Momon sounded incredibly familiar.

The moment of truth had arrived. It was shocking that there were also two other adventurers who claimed to be from far away, and were powerful for the human kingdoms. Akemi took note of the guild master's body language, which showed him ready to react at any moment, his adventurer experience not just for show. "I guess that is a fair question. I'm not human." She shrugged and stood up before her illusions dropped with a blur of the air. Those large and fuzzy fox ears added another few inches to her short height as a mass of nine fluffy tails were wiggling in the air behind her.

Akemi tensed as she wondered what the Guild master's opinion of Demi-humans were, but she supposed she soon would learn. She had imagined this scenario many times, she knew relations between humans and demi-humans was not a good one, especially in the Re-estize kingdom.

"Why am I not surprised... Well, are you hostile to humanity?" He asked simply as he set his teacup down. It was a fair question, one she was honestly thinking about.

"Not really no. I haven't been here long enough to care too much. There is a few things that greatly concern me though... Such as the demi-human abuse and slavery I've heard of. Honestly for the sake of this Kingdom, I hope I never discover the worst of this slavery, if there are children I will have no choice but to act, that is my red line that I hope is not crossed." She warned as her slitted eyes narrowed that the suddenly nervous guild master. Him acting so nervous started to ring some alarm bells for her.

The guild master was sweating bullets at that remark, as he knew just how deep that problem was. "Of course the adventurer's guild does not condone any form of slavery."

That red rage was starting to overtake her vision again. "I'll say the kingdom is really walking a fine line...I'm done with that topic for today, before I say things I'll regret...Mind giving me a brief human history at least? I honestly know nothing of the kingdoms in these lands..." She was trying to calm herself, she was really trying. She feared it was only a matter of time before she saw something that would set her off, and she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from interfering.

"That I can do...For now I think we can safely move you up to Gold rank... Though further would have to go the normal way, unless you gain some large deeds. Is that acceptable?" After a nod a map was laid out. "So, here we have the Kingdom and the Empire..."

* * *

" _I cannot BELIEVE the state of this world! Not nearly as bad as earth but... Slavery? Really?! I...don't think I'll be able to go the adventurer route. I wonder when I'll have to kill."_ Akemi was not sure if she could stomach the killing she knew she would probably have to do. Laying on her bed at the Inn her mind was consumed by such thoughts.

Just the thought of children having to suffer through some of the shit she had heard was enough to make her want to cry. "Are my emotions just becoming more Kitsune-like? I hate this! I can't just hope I don't see anything... [Kitsune Summon: kudagitsune]." On her command, a small swarm of ethereal foxes began floating through the air above her bed. "Remain invisible and investigate the city, look for slave dealers and abuse. If you see any slave children you will report to be immediately." She hoped that they would find nothing, that this world wasn't this horrible.

And so her die was cast.

* * *

Ainz sat in his upper class Inn room In the capitol with Nabe "This is concerning. That was certainly [[Mass Hold Species]]. There is at least a higher than normal magic caster in E-Rantel, or another player. The eight edge assassin in the guild sent the report of the incident." Ainz Owl Gown was currently panicking on the inside, as much as his racial trait would allow at least.

"Perhaps it was a spell by an adamant class Lor- Momon." Nabe caught herself just in time in what was at this point a verbal tick.

"It is fine Narberal Gamma, we're in private. No, I have tracking spells on every Adamantite class in the kingdom, and none were in E-Rantel this day. No, I remember the weapon that was reported. A new adventurer pulled out a far more powerful weapon than any human in this world would have, I even remember that Naginata, and the player who it belonged to. I've exchanged words with them a few times."

"Then Lord Ainz what shall we do? They do not seem to be being as frugal with their stats, perhaps they want to be found?" Nabe asked as she paced the room.

"That is a possibility, that person was never very restrained. I have different concerns about them. They might interfere with our plans."

"Should we have them eliminated? We of the Pleiades Battle Maids are always ready for your orders!" Narbaral suggested all too eagerly.

"No, I do not wish to make an enemy of another player. They were also a top player of Yggdrasil, you would not win I'm afraid. Though keeping an eye on her would be wise to keep an eye on them. Send CZ2128 Delta, they will hopefully be able to remain undetected." Ainz said as he kept a skeletal hand to his chin, pondering on the situation.

"But my Lord, if they are at max level, wouldn't CZ's stealth skills possibly be insufficient?" The black haired Doppleganger asked as she polished her sword.

"The floor guardians have their tasks already, so I cannot send them on this mission. CZ will be the best option, even if they are discovered I know that this player would not harm them, it would be outside of their nature. For now we shall continue with the plan."

* * *

In the night Akemi awoke to one of her fox spirits frantically pinging her their location. While intangible and invisible, they lacked the intelligence of upper tier summons, and were only good for scouting.

"Already? Greater Teleportation!" After equipping her full combat outfit she teleported directly out of her room. It was pitch black outside for the most part, besides a torch that was carried away from her. Even in this darkness, Akemi's night vision saw the scene clearly, and it caused something in her to snap.

Two men had the smallest slip of a girl on the ground, with one of them carrying an axe, and the other... Judging by the sack off to the side they may have been disposing of her. Rational thought was already out of the window as soon as she saw what all had been done to the girl even at a glance.

"Where the fuck did you come from la- GYARHK!" Was all the man hovering over the girl with an axe could get out before his head was swiftly removed from his body, along with the arm of the man violating the girl covered in wounds.

"You... **sick bastards... Die!"** She growled at the remaining thug as another limb went flying. She couldn't even hear his screams as she finished dismembering him, lastly cutting his crotch, leaving him to bleed out over just a few seconds. Her attention moved to the girl still half hidden under the burlap sack.

As if Ice cold water was thrown on her, her heart broke as she looked over the small girl. The girl had small pink feline ears. One ear was all but missing, and the other hand several notches cut out. Bruises lined her entire body, especially her tiny hips. Her limbs were at awkward angles and misshapen, while so many of her teeth were missing. She couldn't have been older than 10 in her eyes, and didn't look long for the world. Those red eyes were tiredly staring up at Akemi until they rolled back into her head and she fell into blessed unconscious, being spared further pain in sleep. She hadn't even been screaming she had been so nearly dead.

Akemi carefully looked her over in the alleyway and cast a simple light cantrip to get a better look. "Oh sweet child! Dammit!" She yelled out as saw the brutal damage all over that tiny body.

"[Supreme Heal]! Stay with me dear, stay with me..." As the healing magic made short work of even the worst of the physical wounds, Akemi knew she would have to worry about mental wounds the most. It was beyond her to treat that, but that was for later. Pulling out a thick gray cloak from her inventory, she wrapped her bundle up and began to dash back to the Inn, keeping her well hidden from the cold and wind whipping around Akemi as she dashed at a speed past the perception of the weak guards around the city.

* * *

Barely slowing down in time she arrived back at the Nightingale Inn. "Welcome back Akemi, I could have sworn you were- Oh dear!" Malina looked over in shock at the bloody bundle in Akemi's arms under that cloak, as well as both the armor Akemi was wearing, as well as Akemi herself.

"Yeah, do you have a bathing area? I've healed her wounds, but I think before she awakens I need to get the blood off..." Malina looked a bit put off as she looked over. It took a moment for Akemi to realize she had never replaced her illusions when she left her room.

"Yeah it is me. Please I need your help! This is important Malina!" Akemi growled, holding the feline closer to her chest.

"Y-yeah, sorry, guess I should have figured out you were a demi-human from the talks earlier... doesn't matter, lets go." Malina asked as she got out of her shock quickly, ushering Akemi back into the door behind the counter.

"How is she so bloody? What happened to her? Oh goddess don't tell me she was..." Malina took note of where all the blood was, as well as the looks flashing across Akemi's expressive face. The older woman quickly filled the washing basin she had with warm water.

"I used my best single target heal. I'm more worried about her...mental health when she wakes up. I-i never...I've never seen someone that brutalized...just- Fuck! She's so young!" She growled as she carefully held her in the water of the small wooden tub.

"It will be alright Dear, you need to relax, it will be alright.." Malina said and couldn't help but give Akemi a small hug as the Kitsune was actually crying in shock and hyperventilating. Any worry about Akemi being a bloodthirsty monster for being a demi-human was quickly quashed by this display. "Take some deep breathes, you've done well."

Akemi sniffled a bit and tried to calm down. She scrubbed off the blood from the slip of a girl as gently as she could. Akemi estimated she might even be younger than 10, at least by her size, but that might be from malnourishment and abuse. Sadly healing magic could not feed the girl to the correct weight, but at least her scars and ears were fixed.

Once the girl was taken out of the now opaque water and rinsed off, Akemi wrapped her in a new cloak to keep her warm, throwing the old one into her inventory. "She weighs nothing, how can p-people be this messed up and cruel." Akemi was almost on the verge of crying again as Malina guided her out of her personal bathroom and upstairs towards Akemi's room.

"I don't know dear, I don't know. Why don't you lay her down in your room and then meet me back downstairs. I think you could use a drink." Malina sighed as she felt a headache coming on, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Akemi would gingerly lay this small demi-human down in bed and tuck her in. "It will be okay little one, I promise you'll be safe now..." Akemi quietly assured the sleeping girl as she watched her breathing, still incredibly worried about her. Looking over her some more she noticed her hair was an even lighter pink, nearly white once all the grim was washed away, matching her pale skin.

"I can't let these things happen..." Akemi found her fire again, there was no doubt of what she had to do. The truth of the world was right in front of her.

Setting up some defensive spells on the child Akemi would carefully creep downstairs, still not bothering to put on her illusions or change out of her armor, and plopped down in a chair. It was a good thing it was very late at night, and the other guests were asleep.

Without a word Malina came by and poured them both a thick looking drink. "So, I bet you can hear really well with those~" Malina teased as she took a gulp of her drink.

Akemi winced as she drank her own, figuring out it was some sort of cream mixing with harsh alcohol. "Yup...unfortunately I also can smell really well. For the record I never told any lies to you. I'm not from these lands. Guess It didn't take me long to...Just... Fuck this kingdom... Fuck any place that allows this... This is just so messed up." Akemi complained as a few tears slipped out while she drank, her throat choking up once again.

Malina looked a bit surprised how shook up Akemi was. "I can drink to that. Can.. you tell me what all injuries she had? Did you heal her or something?"

With another long swig Akemi folded her ears "Yeah... Her pelvis was shattered, both legs cracked in several places, extreme restraining marks on her arms with those twisted in the wrong direction, a crack in her skull, there was nearly no part of her that wasn't bruised." Akemi choked up once again, grinding the heel of her hands into her eyes to get rid of her tears, taking a few deep breaths. "One of her ears was missing, and the other one was cut up. She had blood coming out of her mouth so I think she had some internal bleeding also. I healed it all but...I can't heal her mind, this poor child..." Akemi looked sick with fear for the girl, and as she remember what she herself did...Her face scrunched up right as she turned to the side to puke.

"Oh child, don't worry about that I'll clean it. You're going to have to stay strong like I can tell you are for that girl." Malina tried to comfort Akemi as she moved quickly to the back room to get a rag.

"I-I saw her.. and two men, and I just couldn't think, I killed them both. I've never killed someone before." Akemi mumbled as she rested her head on her arms. Her actions finally caught up to her with her fading adrenaline.

"I see...Well I'm betting they are from the kingdom's underworld, please be careful taking her outside. I'm sorry you had to kill, but from what you've told me, you did the right thing...Even I've had to kill a few bandits as an adventurer. It is a good sign though, killing someone is something you shouldn't get used to, lots of people forget that." Malina sighed as she stood up to start cleaning a bit. "Why don't you head on to bed Akemi you need it, make sure the girl doesn't wake up alone." Malina gave a gentle ruffle between those fox ears, looking warmly at the Kitsune.

"Yeah... You're right, I need to try and get some sleep for all this. Thanks for all the help Malina, and not caring that I'm a Demi-human." The older woman felt rather warm and motherly to Akemi. After getting another soft hug from the taller woman that she eagerly returned. Akemi drank down the rest of what was in her mug and headed upstairs. "Goodnight."

Once in her room her feet took her straight to the simple toilet, where she proceeded to cough up anything she had consumed in the past few hours. The mead burned as it came up, bringing up far too many shitty memories of having to be in that same position.

Her mind was on fire as she sat in the bathroom, choking back sobs from the intense night. "This wasn't supposed to be how my adventure went..." Akemi wiped her eyes with her sleeve and carefully sneaked back into her bedroom.

The girl was still fast asleep, but was panting like she was being chased. "Nightmares? Sounds right, poor child..." She sat on the side of the bed and observed the tiny feline sweating, her face scrunched up as sobs didn't sound far away.

Akemi tried to very gently pet the girl's hair, but it seemed to have an opposite reaction as the sobs started in earnest. "I'm sorry, Lets see, you deserve some good sleep so...[Deep Slumber]" That sobbing and crying soon stopped as the girl's sleep became peaceful again. "Sweet child, I'll... Oh..." She grumbled as she hugged her knees to herself as she sat against the bed, letting the girl have it all to herself.

Eventually even she fell into a fitful sleep after shedding more tears.

* * *

Akemi's ears twitched as she was awoken by feeling eyes on herself. Lifting her head up she sleepily looked around the room. Looking over at the bed the covers were missing, as was the girl. Akemi jolted up as she looked further around.

Finally she spotted a shaking ball of bedding in the corner of the room on the other side of the bed. Calming her heart rate Akemi carefully made her way over, kneeling down as she spotted dull red eyes staring out at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Akemi asked nervously. The girl just looked at her silently, wincing as Akemi had scooted closer.

"I know you're probably scared right now, and you can stay there if you want, but you're safe here." Akemi tried to soothe the feline as she just sat down around three feet away, not moving any closer.

"Would.. you like me to move farther away dear? I'm only here to help you." Holding her empty hands out she broke the eye contact to not intimidate the girl. Akemi felt her ears fold down on their own volition, which might have caught the girl's attention.

"T-t-those h-humans.." the girl mumbled as she tried to make the words she needed. "A-are they g-gone?" That tiny broken voice

"Yes, they won't be hurting you, or anyone ever again. I promise. I'm Akemi, I'm a demi-human just like you, I won't let anyone get anywhere near you if you don't want them near you."

"You.. killed them..." The girl made a few whining noises as she looked away, her shaking calming down just a tad bit. "I-I'm Hannyuu, thank.. you..." She mumbled though those covers.

"Nice to meet you sweetie. How are you feeling?" Akemi looked over the girl as she resisted the urge to get closer to check her for any wounds she missed. She knew her spells worked, but pixels never bled in front of her, Yggdrasil was pretty censored in that way. Last night was just another example that she wasn't in any game she knew of.

The girl was about to speak but then moved around a bit, her hands moving out of the bedding to feel her ears, specially the ear that had been almost completely removed. "You...H-how?" Hannyuu asked in wonder as she felt over older scars and wounds, looking more marveled by the second.

"I'm a magic caster, I used healing magic. I'm glad it helped your older wounds, I wasn't sure if it would. Could I look over to make sure I didn't miss anything?" She asked and held out a hand.

Hannyuu froze up for a moment as she looked into Akemi's eyes for any deception. Very slowly the feline would step over to the seated Akemi and sit with her.

Akemi was glad the girl was warming up a bit to her. Oh so gently Akemi looked over for any obvious missed wounds, and breathed a sigh of relief at finding nothing. She noticed the girl was starting to tear up a bit, clutching the clean cloak Akemi had given her before bed. "Shh, it's alright, you are free now, I'll... I'll protect you..." The Kitsune was starting to choke up a bit as Hannyuu moved over to hug against her. Akemi was surprised, expecting her to not want anyone to touch her ever again, she wouldn't blame the girl. Very carefully scooping her up, Akemi pet over the girl's ears, holding her close as she cried right along with her. "Its okay... Its okay... Its okay..." She muttered over and over again as they vented those feelings. Both of them crying and holding the other.

One feeling relief from their long nightmare, being pulled from hell and into the bright light that she saw Akemi as. It was like there was an aura around the woman that promised safety from the world, with the strength to ensure that.

The other feeling thankful. Thankful that she could rescue that girl in time, that she could help a tiny bit of this new world, and this girl's entire world, that she had the chance to protect this girl from any further harm.

* * *

It was a good half hour of just holding the girl until both of their crying stopped, they both didn't seem to move much from their spot on the floor.

The warm pit in Akemi's stomach felt nice, that the girl was alive, that she had a chance to help her. another pit was letting itself known though as both of their stomachs growled, echoing in the quiet room.

"This Inn here, the lady who runs it is really nice, she helped me take care of you when I brought you here. We could go downstairs and get some food, and I can be there the entire time with you, as I bet she would like to see you also. She.. is a human though, so if you don't want to go, I won't make you, and I'll bring food up here." Akemi explained as she felt those feline ears.

Hannyuu was quiet for a few minutes as she thought about it. "I don't... ha-have clothes... can we just.. eat in here for today?" After a moment the girl clenched up as if remembering something "T-that is okay r-right?"

It took Akemi a moment to recognize the motion, and slowly hugged the girl again "Shhh... of course it is. No one will hit you ever again, I won't let them." She pet those ears a bit more to try and coax the girl back into conversation.

"I.. I don't want you to go...W-what if someone comes in to.." She couldn't finish her sentence before Akemi hugged her further, her frail body shaking.

Akemi stood up to carefully set Hannyuu down on the bed again. Reaching into her storage, Akemi pulled out a set of child sized slacks and a slightly larger blouse, as well as some undergarments. She held out her hand for the cloak "I'll do something to help. Put these on and I'll do something for your cloak." Akemi cast a small warming cantrip in the room so the girl wouldn't get cold as she changed. Hannyuu slowly stood up and handed over the cloak. The girl watched as at whatever Akemi would do as she dressed. "[Greater Enchant Item: Pseudo invisibility]" Once the black cloak stopped glowing, Akemi held it back out to Hannyuu "No one will come in here but if it helps, this cloak will keep you from being noticed by anyone you don't want noticing you. You'll be invisible." She explained as Hannyuu held that cloak, slowly hugging it to her chest before throwing it on.

"Okay. T-that lady.. she c-could come in.. if you say she is okay..." She said and wrapped that cloak tighter around her.

"And don't worry I'll be back soon. I could just hide you in my tails and no one will notice you either~" She teased as that mass of tails wiggled a bit before vanishing from sight as Akemi covered them in illusion magic.

That got a few tiny giggles from the girl as Akemi left the room. Once again placing a plethora of enchantments on the door to keep others out, Akemi headed downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs the smell of Malina's breakfast filled the Inn, making Akemi happy about her heightened sense of smell for once. At the bar Malina was serving up bowls of a thick stew to the few patrons up that morning.

"Morning Malina." Akemi greeted with a yawn as she took a seat at the bar.

Malina looked a little surprised at seeing Akemi with her illusions again but shrugged. "Morning dear, get any rest? How about...?" The Kitsune nodded with a tired smile.

Leaning in closer Akemi rested her cheek on her palm. "Yeah, she is up, and hungry apparently. Think I can get some food to go upstairs?"

"Of course, make sure she eats slowly though, if we're not sure... when she last ate was. I'm not surprised she wanted to stay up there," Malina looked nearly as upset as Akemi felt.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she is talking, I really don't know how... to comfort a child or anything. Oh she said you can see her if you want, I told her you wanted to." Akemi grinned a bit as she took a bite of stew from the two bowls Malina just put down.

"Yes I would, it that is okay. You don't? It seemed like you might have had children before or the like." Malina looked genuinely shocked at that.

Akemi tilted her head a bit before blushing bright red "Hmm? No no no! No I mean... I want to, and she certainly is pressing that button in my heart, but I'm still only twenty myself!"

Malina raised an eyebrow and smiled "Oh? Well you seem to be doing well so far. Now let me go see the girl."

Akemi nodded and grabbed the bowls while they both left the front lobby kitchen area. "Just be careful not to approach her too quickly, its better to stay at a distance till she approaches you I think, she is still really jumpy, not that I blame the poor dear." Akemi bit her lip as they approached.

* * *

Upstairs Hannyuu had moved down between the bed and the wall with her cloak, feeling a bit lonely already, but surprisingly safe "No one can see me here..." She mumbled before her ears twitched at the door opening. She held her breath.

Akemi noticed the girl right away, but didn't say anything, so the girl wouldn't get doubts about the cloak's power. "Hannyuu? You hungry?" She asked as Malina followed her into the room while the bowls got set down.

That cloak slowly lowered, allowing herself to be seen. "Y-yes ma'am..." The feline looked nervous, not able to meet Malina's eyes. "W-what do I... have to do for I-it?" The girl had started shaking a bit for a moment, her ears folding as she seemed to be falling back into her memories.

It took a moment for both of them to guess that sentence, but it horrified them. "No no no baby, you never have to do that again, never...You are here with me, you are safe." Akemi crouched and moved over to Hannyuu slowly, hugging her very lightly when she leaned towards Akemi. Soon she felt Hannyuu relax and hug back. Akemi rubbed her back for a few minutes as the girl sniffled some. Oh how Akemi wished she could prevent those monsters from ever touching this precious child.

"O-okay, sorry." She mumbled as she looked over at that stew again, it smelled divine to her starving stomach. Just about any food would have, she had lost track of how long it was since she ate anything.

"You don't need to be sorry dear... Here, come eat." She stood back up and stepped back to the desk in the corner of the room. She pulled out a chair and guided Hannyuu over, who kept turned the chair back towards the center of the room, as if to see any threats coming, her eyes darting around. Akemi's instincts were crying out to help this poor child, that she needed justice, and to protect her from the world.

Malina set the bowls of stew down and passed one over to Hannyuu. It took a few moments of looking around nervously, as if someone was going to take her food, before she started to eat. Once the first few bites were eaten, she began to eat faster, her ears standing straight up now.

"Easy there Hannyuu, you don't want to eat too fast, or you might throw up." Akemi pet the girl's ears to try and get her to relax, which seemed to work a little bit as her eating slowed down. Once the girl was actually tasting her food she made a few sounds of contentment. "Good. I think that is a good review on the food Malina." She grinned and sat down on the floor next to Hannyuu, starting to slowly eat her own food.

"Well that is a relief, would be a shame if my skills rusted here, otherwise I might go broke." The Innkeeper just enjoyed the silence of her food being appreciated and sat on the bed. She smiled fondly as Akemi pulled a handkerchief from thin air and began to clean up the feline's face with a motherly smile.

Malina knew they both needed to heal, and hoped this bond between them would grow stronger, they both deserved it.

* * *

A/N This was honestly the hardest chapter to write so far, as I tried to handle the issues inside as respectfully as I could, being the serious topics they are, honestly was heart breaking to write.

Please review if you liked it! Stay safe everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi and her new companion head out into the town, and run into the nature of demi-human discrimination.

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, it has been a rough week for me. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been around a week of bonding, just simple activities, ones that let Akemi see her charges mental state the most. Akemi was still quite worried about the girl, especially when she caught the girl fiddling with a dinner knife with a strange look on her face.

"Hannyuu dear, I'm going to need to go out for a while. I can keep this room protected with magic, and you have your cl-"

"Please don't go! I-I'll go with you! Just p-please..." Akemi gently pets Hannyuu's head, as she knelt down.

"Shhh...it is alright child. If you want to come with me that is fine, if you are sure you can handle it. Be sure to stay near me, and keep your cloak on please." Akemi helped clip that enchanted black cloak over the demi-human child again. She let Hannyuu hold onto her hand as they walked down the stairs from their room. "One moment dear. [Seal Area: Minor]."

"A-amazing.." Hannyuu muttered, her tail wiggling under that cloak. It amused Akemi just how much simple magic interested the kitten.

Akemi nodded "Yup, so no one can enter our room, privacy is important. Maybe sometime can teach you some magic. Actually... Teaching you to defend yourself could be useful. Would you like that?"

"I'm.. will I be able to.. keep those... men away?" Akemi carefully knelt down to offer a hug to Hannyuu, letting her initiate the contact to not stoke her fears further.

"No one will touch you, ever, unless you want them to. Point me to anyone who ever did something to you and I will take care of them. I will keep you safe, but even still I won't always be able to be around. Teaching you to defend yourself would be best I think, even if it is just magic to hide I can teach you that." Akemi felt Hannyuu nod against her, taking a few shuddering breaths. Akemi felt herself let out a few tears, but she knew she had to be strong for this child, and just held the girl a bit closer.

Once they both felt more comfortable, they headed downstairs, stopping at the bar for some food. "Hey Malina, know any good clothing stores for children?" Akemi asked as she helped Hannyuu up onto a bar stool. "Hey dear, if you want someone to notice you, just focus on letting them, the magic does the rest." Hannyuu nodded as Akemi had leaned in.

"Good girl." Akemi gave a small peck to the top of the feline's head and faced Malina again. "Good morning Malina, think we could get two bowls?" Akemi asked, resting her chin on her palm.

"Morning to you as well, and good morning to you Hannyuu, hope you are feeling better this morning." Malina offered happily, before sliding two large bowls of breakfast stew to them.

"Thanks. Know any clothing stores nearby? I think it would be a good trip for the kitten and me." The fox woman asked, taking a few bites of her breakfast. Hannyuu seemed to follow suit after a moment, taking nervous peeks at both of them.

"Velka's Fine Fabrics a couple streets down should do you fine. Just keep your ears and stuff covered, she is really does not like demi-humans, more so than usual around here." Malina looked around to see if anyone caught their conversation.

"Thanks friend, we'll see you later." Hannyuu pushed her bowl forward. Akemi saw most of the food was uneaten. "I'll let it slide for right now, but you're eating all your dinner okay?" Akemi pet Hannyuu's nodding head over the cloak and helped the girl off the stool.

"Have fun you two, don't get into too much trouble." Malina took their bowls and tended to other customers.

* * *

"Now if you keep the cloak on no one should notice you, but if you are scared feel free to tell me, I will protect you. Also, if you see anyone who has hurt you, please tell me." Akemi asked quietly though the threat might have gone over Hannyuu's head.

Hannyuu clung close to Akemi's side clutching the kitsune's hand tightly. "O-okay m-Akemi, I trust you." The tiny girl seemed to bite her tongue mid sentence. _"It almost sounded like she said..."_ Letting the warm feeling seep through her, Akemi led Hannyuu.

They stayed to the side of the street until Akemi spotted what she guessed was a clothes shop by the sign. "I wish I could read...Stay close to me, and we'll see about getting you some changes of clothes. I'll handle the shopkeeper." Hannyuu gave a small noise of acknowledgement as they went to the store.

The bell ringed above them as they stepped in, the tiny feline cringing at the sound. "Excuse me, can you tell me if this shop has children's clothes? Maybe this tall?" Akemi gestured with her hand over Hannyuu, knowing that the employee couldn't see her as she walked over. The woman had an apathetic look on her face and just pointed to a corner of the store.

Glaring a bit while the woman's back was turned as she went back to the counter, Akemi led Hannyuu over to the children's corner. Akemi made sure that they couldn't be seen by the worker. "Now, we should be mostly safe for you to take off the cloak so you can try some of these on. If they don't fit right I can tailor them for you, so don't be afraid to pick what you like Hun." She coaxed while petting Hannyuu's ears over, giving a momentary scratch that she seemed to enjoy.

With a nod Hannyuu slowly took off her cloak, handing it to Kyra as she tried to look for clothes she liked. Akemi noticed that she grabbed long pants and long sleeve shirts, nothing what she would have called cute. "This looks comfortable." Hannyuu noted, picking out a few more "Is this.. okay? I'm allowed to just... choose?" When Akemi nodded the girl smiled, it wasn't a giant smile, but it was a rare thing for her, something that Akemi learned to cherish in the time they've found each other.

Hannyuu held up the small pile, looking embarrassed for even grabbing the clothes and not being.. expected to offer anything in return. "I like these ones." The kitten let her tail twitch back and forth as she felt more content.

"Those will be cute on you! won't take me long to get them fitted for yo-" Before Akemi could continue she was interrupted by the outraged cry of that rude worker as she walked past their row of clothes.

"Where did that filthy demi-human come from?! Get her out of her-" This time the lady was cut off by a deadly glare from Akemi, who appeared in her face before she could register. The fact that Akemi crossed a good ten feet before she even noticed was her first sign that Akemi was not normal either.

"What did you just say? That is my daughter you are talking about you bitch!" Akemi spoke coldly, her stare piercing into the woman's eyes, her own eyes slipping from her illusions, becoming slitted. Her anger was pounding through her veins, enough so that she didn't realize what she had called the feline hiding behind her.

"Another d-demi-human? Just get out you filthy animals!" She tried to yell, it more coming out as a squeak. She was shaking a bit as she backed away.

"Yeah, what about it? We'll leave once you give us these clothes, for free. Least you could do for treating us so rudely." Hannyuu would put that cloak back on and shake behind Akemi. The larger Kitsune would place a hand on the feline's head to calm her down.

"I'll.. I'll tell the guards! They'll get rid of you!" Once the woman turned around to dash away, Akemi was back in front of her with a hand around her throat. The fear in the woman's eyes calmed Akemi down some, but not enough for what would happened next.

"Stupid... [Charm Human]" She cast on the girl who seemed to become doe eyed and docile instantly. Once the girl's mind was under Akemi's spell, she was released.

"Yes... I'll wrap them for you, Sorry for my rudeness Ma'am." The woman lazily said as she sleepily moved behind the counter.

"Sometimes Hannyuu, stupidity is unavoidable, but magic is always there to fix the problem~" As they got their purchases wrapped up, Akemi had a thought. "In fact.. close the curtains lady, we'll be taking all of this. I might need it later if I find more people in need." Akemi wasn't thinking very much about the consequences, her anger controlling more of her actions.

* * *

Hannyuu looked deep in thought as they arrived back to the Inn, holding onto Akemi's sleeve while the Kitsune kept an arm around her. She had just witnessed her 'mother' bend that rude woman's mind to her will, and shove every piece of clothing in that store, along with the money into some sort of 'inventory' that Akemi mentioned. "Isn't stealing wrong?" The clothes she had picked out were rather comfortable though.

"Normally, yes. I'm sorry that I'm probably not setting the best example for you. If she would have been polite and not threatened us It would have been a normal shopping trip. I think we'll find a use for these clothes soon anyway." Once they were in the Inn room Akemi flopped on the bed, while Hannyuu quickly went over to snuggle up to Akemi, still shaking slightly.

"Everything will be okay from now on Hannyuu...I'm not going to let this kingdom keep doing this to our kind. I'm not going to let any harm you." That strangely threatening sentence somehow filled the small child with ease. The lengths Akemi would go to accomplish this even Akemi didn't know.

* * *

Akemi sat at the Inn room's desk, writing down some ideas as those fluffy tails swayed. It had been two weeks since the clothing store incident, and Akemi's spies had done their job.

"There are... Two slave caravans moving about 20 miles from the city, they seem slowed down by attacks. They looked like demi-humans attacking the caravans, maybe freeing their loved ones?" Akemi kept writing her information down as she appeared to communicate with the air, but was really speaking to her distant fox spirits that were spying around.

"That adventurer party is now with a new caravan right outside the city, so I'll have to deal with them also, a shame, Ana was cute I suppose. I should hit all three caravans, and try and make allies with those demi-humans. Where to house them all... Ah! I guess that could work! I could work some magic to make some basic housing and grow food. It should all work for temporary shelter, and I could cast some illusions over it, so it won't get found, especially by humans." laying on her stomach on the bed, Hannyuu watched Akemi talk to herself and scribbling down her ramblings, her eyes drooping as she tried to figure out what her mo-Akemi was doing.

"You're going to free more people like me?" She asked as those pink ears twitched under that cloak. Ever since she was given that cloak she was rarely seen without it. Those two had continued to bond. at least Akemi felt that Hannyuu is what having a daughter would feel like. _"_ _Am I even... worthy of being a mom?"_ Those thoughts made her tall ears fold down.

"Yup. I can't let the humans get away with this, I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise." it was funny to Akemi how quickly she was separating herself from being 'human'. In just two weeks or so Akemi felt just wrong if she tried thinking of herself as human, especially seeing how they were in this world. Hannyuu could sense that something was wrong as Akemi stopped writing.

The Kitsune peered behind her as she felt thin arms wrap around her middle. "Sorry dear, I'm just a bit worried is all. Why don't you get some sleep?" Akemi asked as she turned around to scoop Hannyuu up, holding her close, both of them relaxing some.

"Okay, can... you stay with me until I fall asleep? And.. do that thing so I don't have... bad dreams?" Akemi felt her heart continuously breaking these days. Most of it was anguish over what has befallen Hannyuu, and over the maternal feelings that Hannyuu was giving her, how she wished to protect this child at all costs.

"Of course dear." Akemi would pull up the sheets and set Hannyuu down while she undid that cloak. After tucking her inside under those blankets she laid that cloak over her like another blanket. "If I can get my hands on some good materials, I could make you even better clothes. I'd feel better if you wore something that I enchanted." Akemi started to make a mental list of enchantments that would keep her new most precious person safe. "Sorry I got distracted for a moment. I'll make sure you have a good sleep kitten. Goodnight." Akemi planted a kiss on the feline's forehead, provoking a content smile from the girl as her tiny hand was held. "Good night M-mama."

Hannyuu looked so tired and out of it that she might not have known what she was saying. Regardless it still struck Akemi right in the heart. "Goodnight, baby girl, sweet dreams."

Akemi laid down next to her until Hannyuu had drifted off to sleep. Akemi cast a Deep Slumber spell to last for eight hours and got back up, letting her god-level battle robes and armor swap places with her casual clothes. Tonight would be the night to put has plan into action. Akemi tucked her tiny cat into bed and paced around the room. "[Protection from Arrows], [Anti-life cocoon], [Infinity Wall], [Greater Illusion], [Greater Invisibility], [Multi-barrier], [Spacial Lock]." Once Akemi cast her multitude of spells around Hannyuu, she cast similar spells on the room itself. Hefting her Naginata up she located the caravan nearest to the city. _"_ _Now she'll be_ _safe while I take care of business."_ It was time to bust some slavers.

* * *

A/N: Things get real next chapter! I wanted to include it this chapter, but I didn't want to stray from the schedule I'm trying to keep, this way I can give the bigger scene more attention. Hope you all enjoyed this calmer chapter! Cya till next thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favourites! They give me Life!

* * *

Standing high on a tree branch, with a minor invisibility spell cloaking her, Akemi stared down at the caravan camped for the night. There were multiple fires going as the guards around laughed around them. Some of them were drinking, some were eating right in front of the large cages on the back of their wagons, taunting the starved and miserable demi-humans within.

Akemi growled quietly as she took stock of the entire situation. _"Ten cages, seems to be about 20 people packed into each cage. I can't take long."_ There were more presences approaching the caravan from deeper in the forest. Taking a few sniffs of the air she gained more information. _"Some smell like Hannyuu, others just don't smell human, so I'm guessing more demi-humans. This works perfectly, I'll need to act first to get their trust though.."_ Akemi hopped down among all those guards while still invisible.

She walked near the fire where she could be seen and dropped her spell. It didn't take long for them notice her. Their heads whipped around as it seemed they sensed her before looking at her.

"A demi-human?! We're under attack!" One of the guards shouted loudly. Akemi let them all surrounded her, not feeling much threat from them. She waited until she felt some of the Demi-humans in the trees arrive and watch. Those in the cages also seemed to be paying rapt attention, with some not believing what they were seeing. She heard one of them whisper about her nine tails.

"[Mass paralysis]. Sit down for me." She watched those guards collapse on the ground, their muscles locking up and spasming. After making sure all the guards were incapacitated Akemi waved to the tree line. "They'll all be down for a good hour, so I'd like to talk to your leader." The leaves rustled as she spoke. With her ears she was able to pick up some quiet voices, too quiet for her to understand, but she knew they were talking at least.

It took about a minute before a figure appeared. In the darkness Akemi first saw ears and a tail with the figure's silhouette, and moved away from the pile of guards over towards the cages. "My name is Akemi. She gave a small bow to this woman as she walked into the light of the fires. Akemi was pretty nervous, which might have showed on her twitching tails, this was her first interaction with an adult demi-human after all.

"Kyouko. Can I assume you are here to free these captives as well?" The woman was tense, watching Akemi worriedly. Akemi tilted her head a bit _"Did I scare_ _them_ _that bad?"_ Akemi's ears folded slightly as she hoped that this wouldn't go badly.

"Yes. I'm new to this.. land, and I cannot stand that This-" She gestured the cages of slaves. "-Is allowed. So yes, I'm here to help. I'm a friend, sorry if I might have startled you." Kyouko seemed to study her a bit more as Akemi did the same. The woman was a good head taller than Akemi, and seemed much more intense.

Her hair looked almost blood red in the firelight, and her figure was more toned then Akemi's own. At the insinuation that she was afraid Kyouko's golden eyes took on an annoyed glint as she stared into Akemi's own crystal blue. "We thank you for helping with this, we'll take it from here." Kyouko looked over her shoulders and nodded. More Demi-humans hopped down into the clearing, rushing over to the cages. Akemi watched as they started to try pick locking the cages.

She figured it wouldn't be that easy to gain their trust, despite being a demi-human herself. Seeing them struggling with the lock Akemi thought for a moment. Slipping her naginata into her inventory, she pulled out an obsidian tanto blade. Walking to the crowd she expected them to shut her out some, but most were still looking at her with a mixture of fear and awe. "Allow me a try?" Kyouko was getting frustrated with the locks and took a few steps back. "If you can then sure."

With permission gained, Akemi's tanto seemed to flash for a moment, the cut barely visible even to the demi-humans sharper eyes. The dark blade sliced through the thick lock like it was just water, letting those heavy halves of the lock clunk on the ground. "Here, with this you could probably do it also." She sheathed the blade and gave a light toss to Kyouko.

The woman blinked as she caught the blade. Kyouko nodded and went to another cage to try it as the other demi-humans began to help empty the cage of captives.

"Thank you so much..." "A true goddess..." Each person was chatting excitedly with each other, but each seemed to thank Akemi personally. The Kitsune felt her face heat up further as another Kitsune woman in the crowd gave her a wink before returning to the others. Akemi had to take some distance as her heart worked out a few things, like the pressure she felt now. _"I've shown them that I can help, I just have to keep it up. Two more groups to go."_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a poke on her shoulder from behind.

Behind her Kyouko held out the blade she had given her "Thank you for this, sorry if I'm a bit..." Akemi shook her head and pushed the blade back towards the wolf woman.

"Its not a problem, you keep that blade, use it to protect the ones you love. Its understandable for you to be... apprehensive about me, I did admit I'm not even originally from here. I honestly want to stop this horrid abuse of demi-humans. Will you help me?" Akemi asked with a kind smile.

Kyouko's ears folded a bit as she gave a nod "Yeah, you seem to know what you're doing with this. Do you have a plan?"

"Indeed I do. There are two more caravans I plan to hit tonight. One of which is located about ten leagues from here. The other one is still back near E-Rantel. How many warriors do you have?" Akemi asked as she peeked behind Kyouko to see the guards being piled together away from the group with some being strung upside down from the trees.

"Only about fifteen, but some will need to stay behind with our freed brothers and sisters." Kyouko looked a bit apprehensive at dealing with two more caravans.

"Leave ten of them here to guard, I need you all to stay around here, I'll be coming back for you all. I know a place that will be safe for all of us, I plan to take any who want to come. Five of you will work fine. We'll have to hurry so bring the fastest." Kyouko nodded and went trotting back to her group. As they discussed the plan Akemi started to pull more swords out of storage. Each was unique in blade and hilt, and even enchantments.

Walking towards the group with an arm full of sheathed blades, Akemi looked a bit weighed down. She caught a few strange looks from the fighters. Setting them all down at her feet she gathered the people around. "I may only be taking five of you and Kyouko, but you all need decent weapons to defend and fight with. Sorry but those things look kind of dull and rusty, no offense." Some of them looked a bit grumpy as they held their blades.

"Luckily, I've brought presents for all of you. Pick any blade you like, each will serve you well. Just remember that it will be Your blade, you don't have to return them, if you're going to help me then it is my job to give you the tools to do it." With that Akemi let them sort through the blades, their sounds of awe rather pleasing to her ears.

Facing the crowd of former slaves who were resting by the fires, and those keeping watch over those paralyzed guards. "I know you've all been under a lot of stress, and that is certainly an understatement. I wish to help all of you get somewhere safe when I return." As she mentioned that she would return, a smaller girl gave a small whine "Y-you're leaving?" Akemi leaned forward to ruffle the girl's hair. "I'll be back later tonight, don't worry little one. I have other caravans I need to free tonight." She softly cupped the girl's cheek, smiling brightly at the child "I promise that all of this, the nightmare you were living in is over." Those words stunned the girl, as well as the warm aura Akemi was giving off.

It was slow change, but soon that dull expression on her face changed into a mixture of despair and relief. The girl latched onto the front of Akemi's robes as tears began to fall. As the girl cried, letting out what was likely all the built up sadness and frustration over her slavery, torture, and other abuses, Akemi just held her close, rubbing her back. Akemi noticed a lot of warm smiles being directed at her, especially by the likely mothers of the group, making Akemi look away while her cheeks flushed.

Once the girl was slowing her crying, Akemi gently pulled her off herself. "I'll be back, that is a promise, I'm going to go get the bad guys for you dear~" Through her sniffles, the girl giggled. "I'm Lirina, please come back big sister." Akemi nodded and let one of the woman in the group hold the tiny Lirina instead. Once again the young Kitsune felt her heart clenching.

"Anyone here injured? I smell at least small amounts of blood from a lot of you. You know.. Let me just… [Mass Cure Light Wounds]" The light washed over all of them, setting them chattering again.

Akemi waved to all of them as she stood up, heading back to the fighters. All of them were looking at her funny, making her blush again. "L-lets just go… which five of you are coming with me?"

Five of the group held up their hands, their blades either at their sides, or strapped on the backs. "Those not coming be sure to guard them all well, also be sure to deal with those guards before the spell wears off. I'll leave it up to you to decide what to do with them, I'm sure lots of you want some justice from them. If anyone has been abused by any of them, then they have every right to kill their attacker. It won't wear off for about forty-five more minutes." Akemi offered as she looked the group over, while the others went back to the freed slaves.

Once those not coming on the mission left then Akemi took stock of them all. "Names starting from the right." Akemi stood facing her new 'troops' with Kyouko standing next to her.

"Ethin." "Van." "Kriss", "Taffy." The last name made Akemi stifle a small laugh before putting on her serious face again. "Sorry, please continue." She gave Taffy a small wink to hope he won't think she was making fun of him. "I'm Aetris." The last one introduces himself as Akemi takes some deep breathes. "Nice to meet you all, I'm going to be running fast and I need you all to try and keep up, we can't spare any time getting there."

"[Maximize Magic: Mass Haste]. [Maximize magic: Mass Invigorate]. Follow me." Akemi said as she turn around and began jumping through the forest. After getting over the shock of the spell filling their bodies, they all took off after the Kitsune, their speed taking some getting used to.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to cross such a large distance on foot, and Akemi knew she could have gotten there a lot sooner without the followers, but they had just as much, if not more at stake in this fight then her, it was important that she let them fight for that.

"Nearly there, there are about twenty of these bastards, so focus on taking them down hard and fast before they can react.. There are some captives outside the cage being… abused. No mercy for them." Akemi shut out the visions from her spying spirits, her fury just piling on from watching.

In a burst of speed Akemi dashed into the clearing, taking an arm off two guards as they lay on top of a slave each, while kicking them into other guards standing around. Once those two were taken care of Akemi stood guard over the two slaves who were still in a state of numb shock. "Fucking bastards!" Pointing her Naginata at the guards she built up some energy [Widen magic: Arcane bolt]!" The air in front of Akemi was saturated in white arrows that took off into the crowding guards.

Surprising none of them died instantly from her barrage, something Akemi was barely able to do in her rage. Before Akemi had to deal with more of the guards rushing at her, her squad dashed behind them and began to cut them down with ease. Their new blades shattering what ever the guards carried, both sides seemed surprised at the difference in weapon quality!

Akemi kept track of the situation, and barely missed a bird that was released across the camp. [Maximize magic: Chain Lightning]!" Akemi tried to stop what ever message that bird carried, but it barely got out of her spell's reach. The guards were quickly being suppressed as their weapons were all but useless against their five opponents.

"Bastards! You fucking animals!" Shouted the last guard as he was pressed into a corner, wildly swinging his broken sword. "You all should be ki-" His last words were cut short as one of the wolf men, Kriss if she remembered right, removed the guard's head. That plop of the head hitting the ground seemed to signal them to move to the cages.

"Alright you five, I need you to guard this group. [Mass Supreme Heal]!" Akemi didn't know what injuries the group might have, but it should heal all the now freed slaves of any wounds, as well as small ones her fighters gained.

"I saw them send a messenger bird, so I need to get to the next caravan as quick as I can. It is would take too long to run with everyone." Akemi seemed a little tired as she reached into the void in space to her inventory before pulling out a dark blue crystal. Crushing the gem in her hand seemed to cause the dust to be sucked into her, giving her a light glow for a moment. "Using a surprising amount of mp tonight. Stay here and I'll be back soon enough. There is… wow, at least fifty knights in their shiny armor at the next stop for me. What are those guards do- FUCK!" Akemi looked panicked, which made everyone else panic.

"[Gate]. Go through that portal and you'll be in a clearing, I'll need you there to receive the injured and… dead. Go!" Akemi must have been rather indimidating to the group as they all looked away from her frantic look into the portal.

"What did you see?" Kriss asked as he stood near the portal.

"They're just.. Killing them all! I gotta go NOW, protect them all! [Greater Teleportation]!" Kriss was a bit shaken up as he followed the group through the portal. "Please help them..." He whispered to the empty night.

* * *

With a brief flash of blue light, Akemi appeared among the guards. Before anyone could register that fact, limbs were already flying, her naginata streaking through the air, smoothly finding it's mark with each swing. There was hardly any time to scream as Akemi killed most of the guards in a gorey mess, her last strike being against a guard with an axe, standing above a chopping block with a shaking demi-human woman on it. The man's head went flying away, clattering among the dropped weapons.

Akemi finally was able to take a moment to look around, and nearly puked, not at the death she herself dealt out, but at the piles of demi-human bodies stacked around like garbage waiting for the collector.

The soft hearted woman covered her mouth and looked away from all the death. "Its okay.. I can fix this… It isn't anything like Yggdrasil but… I can do it." She muttered to herself as she shook from disgust, sorrow, and rage like none she had ever felt. It doesn't take long for the Knights a small distance away to notice that cacophony of noise being made by so many men dropping dead.

While the knights looked at her, Akemi was looking back, her eyes a pair of cold blue slits, glaring death at those that opposed her. "[Gate]!" As all those knights stood away from her a swirling blue portal appeared behind her. The five she had taken along appeared as they saw the other side of the portal. "Lady Ak-" They all were struck just as speechless as she was.

"Free the survivors and carry the dead back through while I deal with them. Try and stabilize the wounded till I join you, I can heal them at that place." Akemi must have looked like quite a sight, so covered in blood as she was, her teeth and fangs clenched as she walked towards those knights. It took a few minutes in the tense standoff to carry all the survivors and the deceased through the portal.

Muttering a quick cantrip, the blood on her vanished, leaving her looking clean again, but just as horrifically furious. It was like all the magic in her was raging outside of her body, making the more magically attuned knights shake like wet dogs.

"You bastards, I should kill you right here and now!" Akemi's eyes also noticed two figures hanging near the back of the crowd. The older paladin adventurer she met before looking just as angry as she was for some reason, and tiny Ana who looked ashamed of herself. "[Morning Sun]." Akemi muttered as she send an orb of light high into the sky. The clearing was soon illuminated in gory detail, making Ana turn around to puke as she finally got to see what those noises were. More of the knights chatter a bit as Akemi's features become clear as well.

One of the knights stepped forward, his great sword bared against. "So another filthy Demi-human Terrorist, we got word someone slaughtered the people guarding the other wagons. We were brought in to deal with you. You might have gotten away with your crimes earlier, but you just through your one advantage in the cover of darkness away, by my authority granted by the Kingdom of Re-estize, I sentence you to death so justice may be served. Surround her!" The knight was one in black trimmed armor with some sort of emblem on his chest shouted.

As those fifty knights surrounded her, Akemi looked just as angry as before. She raised her weapon, just to slam the butt of it into the ground, letting them all feel the earth tremble right as masses of vines and trees sprung up around them, now trapping them all with Akemi. "You are actually going to talk about crimes and justice? It seems that is all this kingdom is good for, raping and murdering innocent people. If you are defending what the kingdom is doing to us demi-humans, you just prove yourself evil barbarians. Attack me at the same time or one by one, it won't matter to me, but know if you attack me I cannot guarantee you'll live, I won't even use magic for it.

"We'll string your body up for the crows! Men, she is just one Demi-human bitch! Kill her!" Akemi grinned sadistically as those knights began to crowd around her, the ones with shields in front, as the ones with spears stood behind them to poke out at her. Akemi felt like they were all moving in slow motion as she danced around their attacks. When she got close enough to their shields, they tried to use those to smash her to the ground, only to be surprised as she slipped to the side, sliding her naginata up and taking arms with each swing, making those shields drop, along with the tip of each spear striking at her. With a leap Akemi landed a bit away from the group before advancing back towards them.

The swordsmen among the back are quick to suffer as they find their swords shattered, right before falling to the ground, and taking another moment to find the reason for that being the removal of their legs.

Akemi, despite her warning, seemed to only aim to incapacitated the knights, judging by their heads remaining attached. It was almost lazy of her how slowly she fought them, but even still it came to an end as the last soldier had an arm and leg severed, letting him join his forty nine brothers on the ground writhing in pain and blood.

The bloody Kitsune walked closer to that captain, who was surprisingly holding his ground despite his fear.

Clicking his tongue her looked towards the adventurers "Come help me! Its what you are being paid to do!" It took a moment, but Elliot rushed over to stand next to the knight. Ana did not follow, and in fact seperated herself from them as much as possible.

"I knew this quest was wrong from the start! Elliot this is your fault! You never listen to anyone except yourself!" Ana looked less scared and more angry at her 'friend'

"Fine girl, stay over there you Demi-human lover! You'll be dealt with after this as a traitor to the kingdom!" This threat seemed to make Ana more scared then the prospect of fighting Akemi.

"I think you two have more important things to worry about than her, like me giving you the stump treatment like them. Those hands commit evil, so I should remove them anyway."

"Why can't you Demi-humans just accept your place! You live in these lands by the mercy of humanity! We should have hunted you all down from the start!" Elliot shouted as he held his mace and shield. "[Minor Fortitude]. [Lion's Heart], [Harden Armor]!" The paladin cast his spells on him and the knight.

"I am Captain Devon of the fifty seventh division of his Majesty's army. You fight well for a Demi-human, what is your name?" That captain asked while glaring at Akemi. They both seemed to just be waiting for a signal to attack.

"Done buffing? Well I can't say it was nice to meet you Devon, or you Elliot, but you certainly earned this… well it isn't much of a fight so far. I have no name to give to barbarians~" Akemi gave a mocking smile as she held her naginata upwards with both hands, ready to slice at any time.

This just served to infuriate the two humans further as they rushed in together. Elliot raised his mace to slam on Akemi's face, only for it to be parried off course with a sharp fist against his wrist. As Elliot was sent off balance and struggling to hold his mace from the hard impact on his now throbbing wrist, Akemi took the moment to stab her blade forward, impaling Elliot in the gut as she kept track of Devon moving behind her. The look of shock in his eyes almost pleased Akemi if she was more blood thirsty. "[L-lesser smite]!" As one last gasp of resistance, Elliot let a flash of light bash against Akemi. His expression sunk as he didn't see the pain he thought she would feel.

As Devon's greatsword swung down towards her neck, it was also stopped with Akemi's hand. Grasping the blade itself it was like it was frozen in place no matter how Devon pushed or pulled. "Fools, you should be able to recognize someone out of your league. I throw your words back, know your place! [Break lesser item]!" With a horrid crunching sound, that blade shattered into thousands of metal shards no bigger then a piece of pencil lead.

Before he could be surprised, Akemi removed that blade from Elliot's gut, kicked him back, and swung her blade in a sweep down low. Devon was brought low as his legs disappeared below the kneecap. Both of them were left in the dirt writhing in pain like the other knights.

Akemi stared down at them and for a moment forgot that they were even living beings with how little some of them moved now. "[Mass Stabilize Wounds]." A green light washed over the crowd of dismembered knights, including Elliot and Devon. Most of the whimpering was reduced as their blood stopped flowing out.

"Now I'm sure I have all your attention, I'll tell you why I'm letting you live. I didn't want to kill, I'm strong enough to not to have to. Unlike you all I'm not blood thirsty either and hope you will redeem yourselves." Looking down at Devon and Elliot she shook her head. "You're a pathetic excuse for a paladin, through your angry and hatred you failed to notice that your smite spell wouldn't work on me, and would in fact heal me. You of all people should have been able to feel that something was off." flipping Devon over with her foot she stared down into his fearful eyes.

"And You, I want you to bring this message to your kingdom. Release all demi-humans from servitude at once, and punish the slavers for their crimes. I will be finding the ones who wronged each one of my people and I will take justice myself if you don't. I will **NOT** let my people suffer any longer, either accept these demands and release my people, or I will raze this kingdom until they get the justice they deserve. I'll collect your answer from the King himself, so be sure to tell him all this." Devon just nodded in terror as he tried to not hyperventilate.

Moving away from those two she arrived in front of Ana at the edge of the wooded circle, trying to find a way out. Turning around she whimpered as Akemi stood before her. "You're… Akemi aren't you? The one we found in the woods?" Akemi put her weapon back into her inventory after seeing Ana keep glancing at it.

"The one and only." With a few deep breathes and another cleaning spell, Akemi tried to calm down. "You were the only one here who didn't agree with what was going on. I noticed that they also threatened you. Are you in danger from them? I have no intention of harming you, the opposite in fact."

Anastasia looked a bit soothed by that before she looked over at Devon who was trying to prop himself up with Elliot's shield. "Maybe… Devon is one of the most infamous military captains in E-Rantel, his hate for Demi-humans and their supporters is well know. If he is alive then… I'd probably be killed before I could even get half a league away from here. If you're leaving them alive then… You may as well just kill me here, it would be a lot less painful than what they'll do to me." The girl slumped to her knees as she felt her world crumbling in all this, going on that quest was the worst mistake of her life.

Akemi just looked worried as she crouched down before the girl. "A third option is available. Come with me, I have nothing against humans in general, just some of the more… immoral ones who cause misery for others."

Ana looked deep in contemplation "If I go I'd be betraying everyone I know, the country would never stop hunting me, other countries wouldn't welcome me either if I was branded as a traitor..."

As the girl trailed off Akemi pulled out a tiny bottle from her inventory. "If… you truly do not wish to come with me, then.. I won't kill you, but I'll leave you this." Akemi placed the small clear bottle in Ana's palm with a disheartened and sad expression on her face. "If you drink this it will quickly and gently grant you death, unless you wish to try your luck in the world.

Anastasia gulped as she stared at the bottle before shaking her head. "I'll.. hold onto it, but I'll go with you if you'll have to. I never held anything against Demi-humans, I couldn't even see those guards killing them." Akemi nodded and stood up, holding her hand out for the younger woman. Ana still looked like she was in shock as she grasped that hand.

Akemi looked delighted as she kept hold of her hand as she looked around. "[Greater Teleportation]." In a flash of blue they both vanished from the circle of disintegrating trees.

* * *

Akemi quickly pushed Ana behind her as they appeared at the first camp. "It is time to move out everyone. The others are already at the campsite waiting for us." Akemi smiled over at Lirina, her body feeling just a bit lighter at that adorable smile of hers. "[Gate]." That swirling gateway appeared before them all. Ana went through the portal at Akemi's urging, looking around the forest for anything out of the ordinary, and only found those guards killed to the last man, with some of them strung up still with gaping holes cut into them. "Guess they got their vengeance..." It was worth repeating that Akemi did not like bloodshed.

Walking through the portal and letting it close behind her, Akemi noticed all the demi-humans near the dead. They were all neatly arranged so any family could be identified, nearly one hundred of them. The sounds of sobbing was deafening as families found themselves split.

"Is this all of the deceased?" Akemi asked Kyouko, her ears slumped down as she finally felt her own exhaustion.

The wolf woman nodded, looking rather troubled. "Yeah, this is all of them, Do… you have any shovels? We're going to need to dig graves soon before rot sets in." The poor woman sounded lost as she looked around the camp.

Akemi herself looked like she was struggling with a decision herself. "Not needed." Akemi noted as she walked towards the dead. "Everyone, I know this is a night of tragedy, but I need everyone to get clear of our deceased." Most of them complied as shakily stepped away from their loved ones, while others had to be moved a bit forcefully. She could feel their curiosity and trust, as well as tentative hope from them all.

Taking a few deep breathes she looked over each dead demi-human lined up, and felt her eyes watering, especially with each child she passed over. "Everyone stand back and do not interfere." Ana herself stepped away from Akemi, curious about what would happen, even as she herself was saddened by all the dead.

A dome of magic glyphs appeared around the Kitsune, her brow furrowed in concentration while magic power rolled off of her in visible waves, making those magically attuned back away from it's intensity. "I cannot guarantee I will succeed, but… This is one of my strongest magics I possess." After a minute of strained silence Akemi opened her eyes and spread out her arms [Super Tier Magic: Grand Miracle]!" Like a light from the heavens, a pillar of radiance fell from the sky, encompassing the dead and turning the night into the brightest dawn.

As the magic was being absorbed by the dead, the wounds on them began to heal, their bodies looking their lifeless complexion. Through all this a few of the bodies seemed to burst into blue flame, leaving but ash in it's wake. That light pillar narrowed until it vanished, leaving the smell of burnt air and what would feel like an electric charge in the air. They all held their breathes as the dead began to slowly open their eyes, as if waking from a long sleep.

Families began to rush down to reunite with their formerly dead loved ones, that sorrow that filled the air being replaced by bright hope and joy. Aside from a small section who stared at the ash piles left where the bodies were.

Ana stood back as she had to just take in the scene, not noticing the tears streaming down her face. Akemi nodded to her and went to the group that was in mourning. "Why… Why did my dear Isan not c-come back like the others! This isn't fair!" One of the women cried being held up by some of the others.

"I'm sorry for your loss...Resurrection magic is not absolute sadly, there are… Multiple ways it can fail." With an empathetic look Akemi met all of their eyes. Seeing them all still not being satisfied with her answer she nodded "It can fail by the target not having enough… Ex- Life force remaining, or by their spirit declining that chance. Some were at peace and did not wish to return." Akemi had almost said experience points, but this world seemed too different from a game to use it's terminology.

Akemi stepped closer and let them all pile closer in a large embrace. "They would be happy I'm sure… If you continue on in their memory, it will get better." Akemi felt those words in her soul, feeling those emotions of her people seep into her. _"Did I also gain empathetic abilities from being a Kitsune?"_ She couldn't find it in herself to regret it if she did have that ability.

Akemi released the group and walked back over to Ana who was getting stared down by Kyouko. "No disrespect Lady Akemi, but may I ask what a human is doing here?" Ana just looked distressed and guilty. Akemi gently patted the girl's hair and put her other hand on Kyouko's shoulder.

"Before you judge her, she stood up for us all against at least fifty knights and her own party member. If I left her they would have killed her. I do not judge humans and demi-humans differently, please remember that. There are both human and demi-human slaves, both deserve protection and love. Our group will not be just demi-humans, it is something that everyone will need to accept if they wish to stay.

Kyouko nodded as she walked away as well, sitting against a tree, deep in thought, she seemed out of it for the night.

* * *

Akemi finally finished setting her multiple overlapping spells of a wide area around them, as well as sprouting and growing multiple bushes and trees away from the group. Standing back up Akemi pulled out blanket after blanket, axes, pickaxes, more swords, as well as the clothes she had… acquired recently, setting all this down for everyone.

Walking back to the tired looking group she clapped her hands "Everyone please listen." As soon as she saw every eye on herself she gestured to the large pile of stuff she had left out, and towards the grove of trees and bushes around them "I need to return to my own loved one for the night. I will be moving with you tomorrow, and we shall turn this land into a home. There is food, clothes, and tools for all who need them, as well as weapons for those who feel they need them. This land will not be found by any wanderers so feel safe for this night, get some rest please, the real work begins tomorrow." Akemi gave a small bow as she felt her own tiredness grow with each movement.

Once the group was distracted by the goodies she had left behind, Akemi cast Greater teleportation.

* * *

"I'm home..." Akemi looked around the Inn room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Hannyuu still was sleeping peacefully, tucked into bed comfortably. Akemi couldn't help but smile at the child who stole her heart, and refuses to give it back. "Mama is back..." Akemi quickly changed from her battle clothes, into more comfortable shorts and a tank top.

Akemi sighed in relief as she slipped into bed next to Hannyuu, her body finally getting some rest. "See you in the morning my lovely kitten." Akemi whispered as she gave one of Hannyuu's ears a careful pet before she tucked herself into bed. "Hopefully tomorrow is better." Akemi hoped she wouldn't have nightmares, but she knew she had seen things that would stick in her mind for the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N Thank you everyone for taking the time to read! This was a hard one to get out, I nearly had to delay due to getting sick twice in one week. Till next Thursday!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews, favourites, and follows, they really keep me going!

* * *

The sun was slowly filling the room with a soft warmth, seeping through the curtains that were hung up. With a rub of her eyes, a tiny feline demi-human sat up and stretched.

Hannyuu looked to her right and smiled. It was strange for Akemi to be asleep longer then her. The girl didn't wanna get up just yet, and laid her head back down to snuggle up to the Kitsune. "Mama..." It was nice, she felt more peace then she had since… She didn't know when, she lost track of years down in those dungeons.

As her thoughts brushed those years that felt more like nightmares she felt her body shiver and huddle closer to Akemi. Tears pricked her eyes as more memories flooded in no matter how hard Hannyuu tried to keep them out.

As if responding to those tears and whimpers, Akemi reached out unconsciously and hugged Hannyuu closer to herself, those fluffy tails wrapping around both of them. Those memories slowed as the feeling of safety that the feline associated with Akemi cover her in a protective warmth. Hannyuu felt herself dozing back to sleep as she held those feelings inside of her heart _"_

* * *

A few hours later, with the sun higher in the sky, Akemi slowly stirred. When she opened up her eyes Akemi smiled down at Hannyuu who was still dozing. Snuggled in against Akemi, with Akemi's tails wrapped around her like an extra blanket, it struck Akemi hard in the heart. "Guess I got my dream after all… I can be a mother..." These thoughts had been in Akemi's heads for the past few weeks, and they never failed at putting her in a happy mood. Leaving a kiss on the top of Hannyuu's head she rose carefully, tucking the girl back into the blankets.

Setting on her desk chair Akemi thought about her situation some. As she remembered the night before she felt like she would be sick. _"That is what I have to fight against, I can't just back down anymore. I killed those people, I cut them into pieces...I nearly_ _slaughtered_ _the knights also, am I turning into a monster?"_ Akemi looked back and Hannyuu and shook her head "No.. its all to protect her, to protect the others who keep suffering. I can't be weak..." She mumbled as she wandered over to the window, peering out the curtains at the street below.

Unsurprisingly there were more guards and troops marching around, she figured they would be in an uproar. Sadly she had doubts about the kingdom releasing the demi-human slaves. She knew there were some human slaves as well, but the laws were already being fixed on that front, soon there wouldn't be any human slaves besides the illegal underworld markets that she had her spirits investigating, where the scum of this world reside.

There was a cute mewling yawn from the other side of the room, putting a smile on Akemi's face. "Good morning dear, sleep well?" She asked and set out some clothes for Hannyuu to wear, as well as a change of clothes for herself, wouldn't do to fight the government in her pajamas after all.

"Mm, thanks for always using your magic to help with that m-mother.." Hannyuu looked so unsure of herself at saying it that she avoided looking at Akemi directly.

"Well.. It is a m-mother's job to look after their daughter." Akemi grinned at Hannyuu and got dressed "We got a lot to take care of today, so we're going to get some breakfast. Some big changes are probably going to be happening so...I found a place for us to live more permanently, its outside the city." Akemi sat down on the bed and laid back.

"We are? I guess that is fine. Um… a-are we in trouble? Did something happen?" Hannyuu asked, her ears folding as she looked at Akemi worriedly.

"Oh, I suppose you could say that...I rescued some people last night, people like us that the Kingdom were using as slaves...I had to fight off lots of the kingdom's knights, so they're pretty angry at me." At her explanation Hannyuu just looked horribly worried.

"Did you get hurt?! P-please don't get hurt..." Hannyuu became quickly emotional, zipping over to land on Akemi's stomach as she laid down. Hugging the young girl to herself Akemi sighed.

"No, they weren't even able to touch me, I was pretty surprised how weak they all were. You don't need to worry about me! Your mom is tough as nails!" Hannyuu nodded and took a few sobbing breathes.

"Please just… I don't want anything to happen to y-you, the thought of it just..." Hugging Hannyuu tightly Akemi sighed. If only she could show her daughter just how strong she is she might be less worried. "How about this? Once we're settled in our new home I'll show you a fun spell I can do? You'll see you have nothing to worry about." Akemi tilted Hannyuu's head and kissed her forehead, locking eyes so she understood.

"Okay mama...Can we get some food please?" She asked as she stood back up, holding her stomach a bit as it rumbled. Akemi nodded and followed after her, but noticed something. "You aren't putting on your cloak?" She asked and tried to smooth Hannyuu's hair down a bit before they left the room.

"I… want to try not using it, if people are mean I'll put it back on… But I know you wouldn't let anyone like that get close, so if I'm near you I don't think I'll need to use it...I'm trying to… be brave, like you are..." Akemi blushed a little and grinned down at the girl.

"You can't be as brave as me dear, you're already braver, you're the bravest girl I know, I'm proud of you." Akemi spoke and opened the door "Lets get some food in us before we go." Akemi put her own illusions.

* * *

Downstairs it was a pretty active as people talked about the panic in the night, gossiping about what cause it to be day for an entire hour. One thought it was the Empire doing a surprise attack, another thought it was the Slane theocracy. There even was something thinking it was just something in the drinking water making people hallucinate.

"Even in this world people come up with conspiracy theories… Hey Malina, how are you?" Akemi asked as she yawned. Hannyuu popped herself up on a bar stool and gave a tiny smile to the wonderfully kind innkeeper. "M-morning Malina."

Malina brought both of them some bread, and meaty stew "Don't tell anyone, but I gave you two some extra meat." She whispered conspiratorially. Underneath that outward casualness, Akemi detected a hint of anxiety.

They ate in silent companionship for a while. Akemi was pleased that her daughter's appetite was approaching something normal for her age group, and she had even put on some weight.

Occasionally the two Demi-humans would pick up something about Hannyuu's ears tail poking out of her outfit. Neither expected to go unnoticed, especially with Hannyuu's light pink hair that stood out like a cute beacon in the lobby.

For every two negative mutterings, there were at least one that either didn't mind, or thought she was adorable. _"My daughter is the cutest after all~"_ Akemi thought as she made note of who was saying nasty things.

Her musing was interrupted as she heard heavy boots marching outside the Inn, she tensed up as three knights walked into the Inn. After scanning the room they looked locked on Hannyuu for a moment. At first Akemi thought she might have to fight right there and then, but relaxed as they left Hannyuu and herself alone.

Akemi placed her hand on Hannyuu's shoulder "[Twin Pseudo Invisibility]" She muttered, letting both of them fade from sight.

One of the knights started to pin posters up on the wall near the entrance. "There is a high level warrant for the kill or capture of a multi tailed fox demi-human. She was described as appearing in her late teens with black hair and blue eyes. This is has also been posted as an emergency quest in the adventurers guild, all gold or higher adventurers are asked to participate in this. Do your King proud. Carry on." The knights looked around for a moment, but they didn't seem to notice that two of the patrons disappeared in the middle of the lobby.

Once they were gone, Akemi relaxed the invisibility so Malina could see, who was now staring at Akemi with a deadpan look. "What did you do...You know what… I don't even want to know, but please do not bring your trouble here." Malina sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. On an unrelated note, we're leaving today, moving on to a more permanent home. As much as we love this place, we can't stay here forever." Akemi smiled at Malina and stood up. Malina walked around the counter to the both of them.

Akemi leaned forward to hug Malina, smiling as she was hugged back. "Thank you for all your help...You were.. the first friendly face I've seen in a long long time." Akemi sniffled a little as she tried to remember when was the last time someone was kind to her without ulterior motives, even back in her old world.

"Its nothing big, its what any decent person should do. Both of you stay safe alright? you two need each other more than you know, I can tell, in these weeks I've seen you both bond and it is beautiful. Hannyuu, keep going, you're going to grow up in a beautiful woman, and get even stronger then you are now." Malina seemed a bit emotional even as she tried to hold it back.

The mask broke as Hannyuu hugged Malina tightly "Thank you...I'll see you again sometime okay? I promise that… I won't give up, not anymore." Both the woman hugged Hannyuu tightly as they all got a bit emotional at that point.

"Alright, We're going to go pack real quick, we won't be coming out of the front door, just so you know. I'll try and keep in touch, you'll know its me when you hear~ If any of them ask about me, you can tell them whatever they want, I don't want you to get caught in any lies for me, If they want to come find me when I leave well… they will anyway I guess. Take this also, if you use it it will transport you near me. To use it just think about doing that as you focus on it." Malina nodded seriously as she took the simple wooden ring from Akemi and put it on. She waved as they left her sight.

Once they were back inside Akemi deactivated her spell and started to quickly stuff things that were still out into her inventory. "Can you think of anything we might have forgotten dear?" Akemi asked as Hannyuu hung back by the window.

"Nope, I think you put everything away already. I see some people in armor coming here...Is that those knights?" Akemi groaned as she looked out the window. There were indeed a large group of knights gathering outside the Inn. One of them pointed up into the window at her, which triggered the planned assault they must have had.

Akemi could hear the clatter downstairs and pulled Hannyuu close. She shrugged and took off her illusions. At the sound of boots storming up the stairs and doors being bashed down Akemi held Hannyuu close while she prepared her spell.

"[Greater Teleportation]" Akemi cast just as their door was kicked down into splinters. The most they caught was a glimpse of the two before they disappeared into the ether, far too late to try and stop them.

* * *

In a blue flash the two materialized in a sunny clearing in the forest. The sound disappeared at their entrance, before the people in the settlement swarmed her area.

"Lady Akemi! Welcome back!" Shouted a tall demi-human that Akemi couldn't quite identify, besides being two heads taller then herself. "Who is this cutie?" At that point their attention turned to Hannyuu who moved behind Akemi while clinging to her.

"Easy everyone, calm down please!" Once the cacophony of the crowd died down Akemi moved Hannyuu in front of her, keeping an arm around her. "This is my daughter Hannyuu, please treat her well. So… I think today is a good day to get some houses set up. Someone give me an update on whats gone on today?" Akemi gave those cat ears a little scratch as she checked around.

As if on cue Kyouko arrived into the area. "Lady Akemi, welcome back. So far we gathered food and set up a place for the injured and those who were.. revived to rest, as well as a place for the children to stay occupied. We gathered enough wood for a few days, and set up a patrol around the area." Kyouko was all business that day it seemed. Akemi noticed that the woman seemed to have become more sad looking overnight.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to split how you wish so I can do this right. Families, groups, or singles find an empty spot where I'll be growing a home for you, I'll adjust you if needed. This is going to take most of the day so please everyone be patient. You have an hour to get ready." Akemi clapped her hands as she gave out her instructions. "Kyouko, come with me please. Where is Ana by the way? I don't see her around." Akemi felt a bit worried. "Hannyuu dear, why don't you join the children over there? You probably… will be able to relate to them, probably most of the women as well...I'll be around if you need me alright?" Hannyuu looked nervous but nodded. Giving Akemi a tight hug she headed off towards the other children away from the main group.

Kyouko sighed and followed Akemi into the shade as she went near her. Sitting against a tree away from the group sat Ana. She looked out of it as she stared at something in her hands. The Kitsune soon realized it was the bottle she had given her the night prior. Akemi sat to the side of Ana, while Kyouko sat on the other side of the Kitsune, both of them startling the human who stuffed her vial into her pockets.

"Lady Akemi! S-sorry for not coming over and saying Hi when you got here..." Akemi shook her head as she patted the girl's knee.

"Its fine Ana, relax. So… I want to know how you both are doing. Both of you look like you're having a rough time today. Maybe I can help?" Akemi kept a hand on both of girl's knees, giving a squeeze to let them know she was there.

Ana seemed to think for a moment before giving a shuddering sigh. "Still just.. Getting over what happened last night. I never expected I would become a traitor like that. I wasn't the most patriotic person, my village was pretty disconnected from the main parts of the Kingdom, but I didn't hate it either. If the King's actions are taking the country down a path like that then… Its for the best I separate from it. I hardly thought about how big of a problem slavery was there, it was kept pretty quiet from most common folk, as only the rich could afford a slave. Threatening to enslave someone was a pretty common threat, so it seeped into a normal thing. Now that I've seen it I wouldn't be able to go along in that kind of society. I don't regret last night but...It feels like my life is over now, that I may as well… may as-" Akemi could tell Ana was choking up by that point as she couldn't force the words that she guessed Ana would say.

"Its okay, maybe the life you knew is over, but you're still alive and here. Its a pretty big change for you, but I'll make sure the people here give you a chance, I seem to have some sway around here after all." Akemi elbowed the girl a bit before wrapping the arm around her shoulder "Things will look up for you, you'll see."

Ana nodded and relaxed before leaning against Akemi, she felt so small, both physically and in the world. Ana was at least grateful she seemed to have found a good friend, an amazing friend. "Thank you Akemi..."

Kyouko looked a bit dead behind her eyes, clutching in on herself. "So… we rescued all the caravans. Just… I couldn't find my..." That dead look on the beautiful wolf woman's face morphed into grief as she grasped the roots around her, crunching them in her grip. "My daughter...my wonderful Lorelei...I don't know even where to look anymore!" She started to clutch at her head as she began to break down.

Akemi felt ice fill her gut at this problem. Now that she herself was a mother she felt fear at the problem Kyouko was facing. "I...I can't imagine how that truly feels...But I'm sure we can find her." Akemi refused to think of that was wishful thinking. Even in the chance that her daughter had already passed, it should be possible to revive her. At the very least Kyouko deserved to get closure.

"Its been two years! I can't even find a hair! What kind of mother am I?!" Akemi wrapped her other arm around the woman and hugged her close, it seemed that was all she could do at the moment. Kyouko seemed to melt into her embrace and sob against her joining While she held the two women close, Akemi ordered her fox spirits to more actively investigate those underground markets, starting with the group who she suspect had Hannyuu. It would take a while for them to get to the capital, but it was her best bet.

"I promise you… I will find her, you've been fighting or this long… Just leave it to me now, you need rest."Akemi just hugged them tighter as she wondered if she was getting in over her head with making so many promises.

* * *

The first house Akemi grew was a challenge, it was the most detailed piece of druid magic she had cast before. She had made fancy sculptures before, but not a fancy house. She had asked the family who was to live there for the details they wanted before she started and did her best to create it.

When she was done she was already mentally tired of it, but she had the hang out it. She had a method to her madness, growing a large tree first, and then forming the inside of the tree to her own needs, forming a work of art in her eyes, it worked in harmony with the still thriving tree wonderfully.

"There we go… Number nine. I'll be back later to give you some basics, but for now I need to take a lunch break." Akemi grinned at the couple she had made a smaller house for.

"Thank you so much Lady Akemi!" For some reason the inhabitants had taken to kowtowing before her like some weird worship. _"Guess they are just all really grateful, well a little too grateful maybe… Whatever makes them happy."_

Akemi started to head to where the food was set up and saw Hannyuu sitting with a few other girls that looked her age. She looked nervous but Akemi could see a hint of a smile on her girl's lips.

Sitting away from the kids and grabbing some fruit Akemi watched the growing settlement with an ecstatic feeling in her chest. As she nibbled her food she caught sight of Kyouko and Ana working together to clear more space, destroying brush and digging up tree stumps. Her eyes couldn't help but glide over them as they worked. Her new eyes felt amazing, she could see muscles rippling in effort, sweat sliding down smooth skin, soaking the thin clothing- _"What the fuck stop stop!_ " She thought, shaking her head as if to get rid of the blush she found brightening her face. A few of the men and women around her were looking at her with knowing amusement on their faces.

"Oh my~ Lady Akemi seems to have seen something she likes." an older woman commented with a chuckle. Akemi's ears folded down while her tails cocooned her a bit. This just set a few of them laughing more. Once people got over seeing their cute leader blushing like a school girl they seemed to disperse after grabbing some food themselves "Its just hot today! I should make it rain!"

"Annoying...Damn hormones, damn them for being cute..." She knew it wasn't the time to even think about anything having to do with romance.

* * *

It was a long day after all. After another six hours she had finally gotten the houses grown, as well as furnished with the needed amount of beds in each. She had to use more many than she thought she would casting Create Greater Item so many times for the beds…

Akemi dragged both Ana and Kyouko away from doing more busy work now that it was getting late and they both seemed as exhausted as herself. "Alright you two, I don't have the energy to make any more houses tonight, so you get to stay in mine. No need to thank me~" Akemi heard them snicker behind her as she kept their hands in her own. Hannyuu was setting out some plates of food for all four of them.

"Thank you for getting dinner ready dear, but... how did you already know I was bringing them here?" Akemi was sweating a bit as she let go of the two women's hands.

With a peaceful smile Hannyuu looked over the three of them. "Oh I just saw the other two bedrooms you made in here mama, so… I just thought you would be, since you three seemed close." Ana looked confused, while Kyouko just looked amused. "Yes Lady Akemi, why did you seem to plan for us all to live here?" The wolf woman asked with a smug look on her face.

"Well… I figured t-that you two hadn't set up with any of the other groups, and you've been busy all day like me. I'm just looking out for you two..." Akemi folded her ears and looked away, pouting as she sat down at their freshly grown dinner table. _"I'm a grown Kitsune_ _dammit_ _! Stop_ _being weird about it!"_ "Thanks for setting all this up Hannyuu. Did you make any friends?" Her cheeks were finally cooling down as conversation started to fill the room, her daughter describing some of the other kids she seemed to get on with well, it was enough to put a smile on all three of their faces, though Kyouko's looked incredibly sad, but it wasn't at all surprising to Akemi.

Akemi reached over to squeeze Kyouko's hand "It will be okay, trust me." Kyouko looked conflicted, but took some deep breathes to calm back down.

"This is pretty good!" "Thanks you two." Kyouko and Ana said as they dug in to dinner. The food was all stuff Akemi had brought from the city and stored in her inventory, but it was still piping hot and fresh.

Akemi felt wonderfully warm inside as they ate, and the food even tasted better. She soon noticed that the others were looking at her strangely, making her peek around. "W-what? Did I do something?"

The two woman on either side of her looked at each other and nodded. In unison they reached over and wiped the tears away that were falling down Akemi's face.

"O-oh...I-I don't know… why am I crying?" Akemi rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms as her emotions seemed to run wild. Hannyuu went around the table and hugged around Akemi along with the two women next to her.

It took a few minutes to realize that it was a sense of family and companionship that lit her up inside. It was a quiet dinner after that, as they all thought about how Akemi seemed to need their help, just as they received it from her. Even their powerful leader wasn't perfect.

* * *

The settlement was quiet as the moon filtered through all the fresh leaves that now filled the clearing. A chill breeze rushing over the lone figure standing among the tree houses.

Akemi's spirits on watch had spotted activity outside the antipathy barrier she had set up. It was doing it's job in driving away human spies, but those spies were dropping dead by another force just outside her observation range.

In a flash of gold light her armor adorned her petite form, her weapon at her side. She had felt the presence for a while now, but never so close. It was time to find out who had been snooping on her. Her illusions should be perfect for denizens in this new world, which left her with other ideas.

With a crack of the air Akemi was off, bouncing between trees like a lightning bolt, catching up to that presence who didn't seem to sense her yet. As she reached the end of her thick illusory wall the presence began to move.

It was far faster then anything she had encountered in the world so far, and felt far stronger as well, even if it didn't approach her own strength as far as she could tell.

She was still devouring the distance between them, leaving a short amount between them in minutes "[Prismatic Barrier]!" At her command a large pyramid shaped barrier quickly boxed in the area around her and her target.

As her target stopped running Akemi stopped as well. Walking carefully into the clearing where she knew the person or creature was on the other side of.

"Please come out now, as long as you do not mean me or mine any harm then I shall not do any harm to you." In the moonlight she spotted the small figure enter the clearing with her.

It was…a girl in a maid's outfit, with an assault rifle? "An NPC?" Only players would dress their servants in such obvious clothing, with out of this world items.

"Lord Ainz has designated this one.. as CZ2128 Delta."

* * *

A/N thanks for all your comments and suggestions for last chapter, and thank you for reading this one! I have been reading over suggestions and advice, and I do take advice where I can get it. If you have any feel free to say it in a review. I'll only get better with critique! Until next time lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi comes face to face with an old frienemy.

A/N: I apologize for such a long absence, I've had a very busy few months, and depression has honestly been kicking my ass. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

“Lord Ainz...I feel like I've heard that name before. Why don’t we just have a nice chat over here-” As Akemi cast a silent create item spell to make a table and chairs, it all erupted into splinters immediately, as well as several sparks coming off the protective barrier she put in front of her.

Once those bullets coming from this strange maid stopped Akemi stepped forward “Level Forty-Six, ten levels in Gunner, three in sniper, three in assassin, three in.. stalker? And twenty two other levels. From that I can tell that while you are stronger than most everyone in this world, you still fall short of being able to touch me.” Even if this girl didn’t seem to change her expression much, Akemi didn’t think she liked her stats being read like that.

“None of those job classes I’ve seen in any world residents yet, so I’m assuming you and your master aren’t of this world either.” CZ looked stuck on what to do, as if she didn’t think she might get caught in any trap.

“Release this barrier. If you harm this unit you will incur the wrath of Lord Ainz Owl Gown.” A bolt of recognition struck Akemi just then. _“_ _They’re here?! Hmm...That could be bad maybe...”_ Akemi thought as she stared at CZ.

“I think I’ve gotten what information I needed. Please don’t spy on me further. You can tell Momonga that I’ll be in touch.” She carefully spoke before snapping her fingers, that large scale barrier shattering like glass. Like that CZ bolted out of the clearing like a rabbit.

Akemi was given a lot to think about on her walk back. Her thoughts were interrupted pretty quickly by some more spies watching her, though these were far weaker, level twenty at most. In a non-surprising twist, one of those men dashed out silently behind her in an attempt to assassinate her.

The Kitsune let that knife impact her shoulder, and heard it crack, the knife and not her shoulder. Once she turned around that Assassin was holding his shattered arm in pain, whimpering even.

Picking up that knife Akemi examined it. “Guessing this is one of the kingdom’s best assassination weapons? With you probably being their best assassin?” All she got was a glare from the masked man. “My passive skills prevent low level weapons and attacks from hurting me, and even reflect the damage partially. I suggest your kingdom work on releasing those slaves instead of trying to kill me and mine. I’ll give you three more days till I come get your answer.” Keeping that broken dagger she waved for that men to run. “Remember! Three days!” Of course she got no response as the men fled. “A busy night...”

Wandering back to her camp she tried to think on what all had happened in the past hour. It could be dealt with in the morning...

* * *

Sleep would not return to Akemi once she had returned. After hearing that Ainz Owl Gown was in the new world, it was hard to Not think of bad things that might happen. They were a guild that once struck fear into player’s hearts, or at least dread. _“I doubt they ever forgave me for blocking of that entire realm to them..._ ” Maybe the new world will have tempered them.

After climbing out of bed and tucking Hannyuu in some more, Akemi left her tree house and decided to go for a little run.

Going for a run in her new body was always fun for her, just being able to run and enjoy nature was amazing! Somehow she couldn’t feel any wind even when she went as fast as she could though.

Once she felt she was far enough, Akemi hopped to the top of the tallest tree she could find, and just enjoyed the sunrise for a moment, psyching herself up for what had to be done.

“[[Message]]: Momonga.” Unlike all the other times she had used the Message spell, it was not immediately ending, proving to her that he was there even if he didn’t answer. She felt the connection get established.

“Hey Momonga, fancy finding you in this world right?” Akemi tried to keep her tone as light as she could to hide her nervousness.

“Indeed. Of all the others I find in this world, I find you instead. Thank you for not injuring my servant.” Momonga sounded pretty confused himself. “It is confusing because... You were dead.” That might explain some of his surprise.

“I was? Sounds about right. Sorry for the sudden call, I know it is pretty early and all, hope I didn’t wake you up.” If Momonga “Ainz” was surprised by her nonchalance of being dead he didn’t show it.

“No it is quite alright. I don’t sleep. While this is a surprise, It is not unwelcome, I had wondered if I was the only one from Yggdrasil here. I had a feeling you were here, after that stunt in the guild. Surely you didn’t call just to say hello though?” He didn’t sound annoyed at least.

“I think it would be a better conversation to be had face to face. Do you wish to be called Ainz now? Your servant did call you as such after all. What do you say?” The Kitsune asked as she lightly swung her legs on the branch she was sitting on.

“Call me Ainz, please. Very well, Any particular time or place? As poor manners as it is, I would rather not invite a former enemy into the tomb.” He was certainly holding a bit of a grudge on her as far as Akemi could tell.

“You got to bring your guild here?! That isn’t fair... Maybe Mid-day? Unless you have something else going on. Most times are fine by me. If my presence is a worry, than how about a neutral area? The Katze Plains is fine? It is near me and I don’t know too much about the landscape yet. If it makes you feel better feel free to bring some guild members or NPCs.”

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence from the line “Noon it is.” He sounded really nervous by the end of call, even if he tried to force himself to stay to character.

Feeling the call disconnect Akemi let out a groan, holding her head like it hurt! “He totally hates me doesn’t he?! I need to get ready...Ugh.. [[Greater Teleportation]].” She nearly got stabbed with something the second she popped into existence in her own home. A fork was inches away from her eyeball, being held by Kyouko standing a foot away eating breakfast. Ana, the poor soul, had some of her stew on her head from where Kyouko bolted up and knocked the table.

“S-sorry? Let me fix this up...”

* * *

After a short clean up, including Ana changing clothes to some simple trousers and a green blouse, Akemi sat down for breakfast with them. “So where were you this morning Akemi?” Ana asked carefully, she seemed unsure just how much leeway she had with their leader.

Akemi looked a bit embarrassed to be called out like she was “Um...I felt like going for a run...” Akemi internally debated about lying to them, it was above their level and such, but... “I found out an... acquittance is in these lands now, and I’m going to meet them later.” Akemi’s tails whipped around, matching her heart’s anxiety.

“Are they an enemy, or a friend? I don’t think you should go alone.” Kyouko said as she set her spoon down to fully look at the Kitsune woman.

“Mama...” Hannyuu’s ears folded down as her own worries started to act up. Akemi ruffled up her hair a little and grinned “I’ll be fine. They used to be an enemy..? I think we both would rather not be enemies, and there is little reason for us to still be enemies. I believe it would be best I go alone...He is probably about as strong as myself-”

“Are you saying we are weak Akemi?” Kyouko sounded affronted, lightly glaring at the Kitsune that seemed to break the power scales.

She was quick to shake her head, trying to placate her quickly. “No no no! I just.. don’t want you three to get hurt. You’ve both.. seen what I can do, and honestly... that wasn’t anywhere close to what I can do... Besides Ainz, I haven’t sensed anyone getting close to my power. Please don’t be offended, its not an insult on you, just that the world I’m from seems to be stronger then here...I mean-”

It took her a few moments to notice the strange stares they were shooting her, distrustful looks with the exception of Hannyuu who looked more confused then anything.

“Lady Akemi, Is Ainz this person you might end up fighting? Another... world?” Akemi seemed to curl in on herself, her tails folding down just like her ears, especially at the chill and impersonal tone that Kyouko had taken as she emphasized the title imposed on her. She hadn’t meant to mention anything about her previous life if she could help it.

“I.. think that is a good question also Akemi, what is going on?” Ana chimed in, her food forgotten as she leaned in towards Akemi with a complicated look on her face. Akemi just looked even more distressed, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

A loud noise caught their attention from an unexpected direction. Hannyuu had stood up and slammed her small hands on the table, glaring at those two woman currently interrogating her mother. “Leave her alone! Mama didn’t do anything to you two! She helped you both and this is how you’re treating her!?” The tiny feline’s tail was sticking straight up and completely fluffed up, while her teeth were bared.

Akemi looked at her daughter with some relief. “Its... fine Hannyuu. So I haven’t told you two everything. So what? I’ve still only known you two for a few days! If you want my entire life story you have to at least take me out to dinner a few times.” Akemi tried to center herself by joking, to feel strong again as the sting of possible betrayal tried to worm it’s way into her heart.

After Hannyuu’s outburst, Ana and Kyouko looked ashamed as they realized how unfair they were being. “I’ll tell you three more later okay? I trust you both plenty, and it goes without saying I trust you Hannyuu. I guess I could give an example you might be able to understand with tier magic.“

Ana looked very curious at that, her interest going up at the mention of magic. “Yes, though I can’t do much in the 2nd tier yet.” Ana looked a bit embarrassed at that admission.

“You’re young, its fine. So from what I’ve gathered, only very few people can use even the 6th tier?” Akemi asked as if it should be common to use that magic in the new world.

“Y-yes..somewhere like only five people... Are you able to? Is that how you are so strong?” Ana asked, though she had a feeling that wasn’t even close to the case.

“I can use up to the 10th tier, as well as super tier magic, which is like an 11th tier.” The woman sipped her tea as she let the two other woman recover their composure. Hannyuu didn’t seem to care, but she didn’t seem to know much about magic. That would be enjoyable to teach her, Akemi felt.

“So that spell you used to.. revive people is-” Kyouko started but Akemi just nodded with a sigh, finishing off her food and standing up “Yeah that was super tier magic. I kinda don’t wanna talk about it much right now.. There is a lot I’d have to unpack, like how I got here, and just.. please trust me on this.” She asked with some tears in her eyes. The other seemed to finally pick up on the fact that Akemi was being honest, and was getting quite upset from this talk.

Ana and Kyouko looked at each other and nodded, they got up and hugged the small Kitsune woman “I’m sorry” “I’m sorry.” They both chimed, holding Akemi as she cried a tiny bit. Hannyuu came around the front of the group and hugged Akemi as well.

This seemed to set Akemi off more, trying to hug all three of them as she fell to her knees. “T-this world is... So m-much better... I h-hated my old life!” Was all she could choke out, yet they all could sense there was a lot more to her story then they all assumed. They made a silent agreement to protect their leader in what ways they could.

* * *

Akemi finally picked out a soft looking white and gold kimono from her storage, and let Ana do her hair in beautiful braids for her. Kyouko was giving her strange looks all the while during this “You aren’t going to wear your armor? Why do you make me worry about you Akemi?” The wolf woman grumbled, her ears folding down.

“I’m going to a meeting, not a fight... probably. I can swap to my armor and weapon in an instant, so I’ll be fine. You both worry too much.” Akemi tried to soothe them, mostly unsuccessfully. “But thanks for worrying about me... You two take care of Hannyuu while I’m gone?” That was a big step of trust for her, and they knew it. They could tell that girl was her life, to be trusted to keep her safe said a lot about their standing with her.

“Y-yeah..” “We’ll protect her with our lives.” Strangely they were both blushing for this, somehow this strong woman seemed to have an even stronger power over them that they didn’t understand.

At the same time Akemi was blushing as she thought about the gravity of what she was asking... leading to her brain filling with images of yesterday, making her tails curl around herself.

“I should probably get going...Hannyuu?” The tiny feline girl had poked her head into Akemi’s room. “Mama.. are you sure you have to go there?” Her ears drooped down as she went over to hug her mother.

“I do...It is better to just get this out of the way. On the bright side, if I play my cards right we could get a powerful ally for our cause. I know despite Ainz’s.. exterior, he can be an honourable person.” Seeing as that wasn’t helping alleviate her daughter’s worries, Akemi extracted a small mirror from her storage. “[Over-magic Greater Viewing].” Handing the mirror to her daughter she ruffled her hair. “This will let you see me. You all can view the meeting with this. You may see some strange looking or.. evil looking people, but it will be fine.” Akemi hoped that the enchantment she placed on the mirror would stay, as it was likely that anti-surveillance magic would be used. She keyed it directly to herself so it should resist most attempts to dispel it.

“Okay Mama... Don’t get hurt, you are not allowed to get hurt! C-come home...I love you.” Hannyuu sniffled as the four of them found themselves in another group hug.

“I will dear, don’t worry. I love you also Hannyuu, you're my precious daughter, never forget that. Okay we shouldn't make it sound so final, because it is not. We all seem to end up in big hugs a lot, not that I'm complaining. Are you two just trying to feel me up?” The irresistible urge to tease the two woman sprung up from nowhere, even as the hug filled her with warmth.

“Oh shut up... Don’t ruin the moment, just come back to us Akemi.” Kyouko got out, taking care to make sure her hands were in appropriate places.

“Do you want me to? Come back to us and I’ll think about it Akemi.” Ana teased back, sniffling a little. "Maybe you could teach me some magic when you come home?"

“Of course I can, I need all of you to become as strong as you can. Alright, before I lose my courage... I’m off! [Greater Teleportation]!” And like that she vanish out of their grip.

The three fell against each other, but didn’t separate right away, the two adults making sure to comfort Hannyuu as she started to shake. While Hannyuu didn’t distrust these two, she was still not very comfortable without her new mother nearby, but she felt she had to eventually get past that. The two woman that her mom appeared to be a little smitten with at least give good hugs, she could get used to them, they were safe.

* * *

A desolate plain that felt soaked in the blood of the dead, it gave Akemi the creeps. “Maybe I should just... [Widen Magic: Purification].” A golden shimmer seemed to flow through the air in massive waves, spreading out in all directions on the Katze Plains. The dread in the air, as well as the mist that the plains were famous for seemed to evaporate in the sun, at least for the immediate future.

“That is better...[Mass Create Greater Item].” Shimmering into existence, a marble gazebo appeared, with a mahogany table and chairs to fill in the interior. Satisfied with her work Akemi climbed the two steps inside, taking a seat to wait. Taking out a jug of wine she had gotten from an event quest she completed her preparations.

Not a few minutes later did she feel the tiny ripple of space as a gate opened about twenty feet away. Stepping out of the shade she met ‘eyes’ with Ainz Ooal Gown. “Greetings Ainz-dono. I hope this world has been treating you well.” She offered cautiously as she eyed the two woman he had brought with him, both in full battle armor. She really hoped he was just being cautious...She didn’t want to be made a liar towards her daughter.

Ainz didn’t seem to have any problem, but the two woman just glared at her, and she could almost hear growling coming from them. Perhaps they didn’t like the term of address? She wasn’t about to call him Ainz-sama.

“Greets to you as well Koichi-” He stopped as she help up her hand, looking mildly surprised for a skeleton.

“I’m sorry, but please do not use that name, it is one I never want to hear again. Akemi is the name I always was most at home with.” She gave a small bow, but this didn’t seem to appease those two women.

“It is fine, my apologizes for making you uncomfortable. You are looking well, far better then when I last saw you.” He offered, though Akemi was having trouble getting a read on him without facial movements.

“Would you like to join me... I apologize, I forgot that your avatar was a skeleton, so I suppose the drinks will have to wait. Regardless please join me in the shade. Who are these lovely ladies with you?” She asked with a more natural smile. Underneath all that armor the two woman were quite beautiful to her.

Ainz nodded to the two of them as they gave a slight bow to her. “I am Albedo, head of the floor guardians of Nazarick.” It was obvious they were both here to guard their master, Akemi supposed coming without her own gear on was for the best, as they slowly relaxed by their facial expressions.

“I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the first, second, and third floors of Nazarick.” This woman seemed at least somewhat more at ease than Albedo.

“Albedo, Shalltear, you may change into something more comfortable, this isn’t a fight as I said.” Akemi could tell those two must be really stubborn about protecting him from anything potentially threatening, he even seemed exasperated with the situation.

Akemi let those three enter the gazebo first, letting her frown for a moment at having been reminded of that name she hated, she hoped her girls at home didn’t hear it, she didn’t want to answer questions about it.

The two magic casters sat down and settled in for what they hoped would be productive talks. “So.. you said you thought I was dead?” She asked but not seeming super concerned about this.

“Yes, it was a surprisingly large scandal for the game, as it looked like using Longinus was what killed you. There was talks about shutting down the game if it wasn’t being shut down in the first place.”

“I see... Well it wasn’t Yggdrasil’s fault. You saw how I looked at the convention, I was already... dying. I wasn’t going to make it to the end of the game...honestly it was better for it to happen right then... being stuck bedridden and suffering would have been...” Akemi folded her ears as she tried to pull herself out of that mental black hole.

“You did look pretty ill, I suppose that is not surprising.” Ainz folded his hands as he watched her. “So is this world more agreeable for you?” He asked, seeming rather invested.

“Oh yes! I’ve been rather ecstatic about it all, besides certain...elements of this world. I’m going to correct those wrongs as much as I can. This world has already given me things I could only dream of in my past life... friends, family, a child...” Akemi seemed to glow as she smiled. “Did my guild end up in first? I had hoped my plan worked, but I never got to see if it did.”

“If your goal was to destroy Providence for your guild, then yes. You can... imagine how.. upset they were, it was rather amusing in a way. Your guild from what I heard was...still rather broken up about hearing of your demise.” Akemi could tell Ainz was trying to spare her feelings in his phrasing.

“I can imagine just how salty Providence was, I wish I could have seen it. They shouldn’t have brought out a guild item, they were just asking for that to backfire. I didn’t mean to worry my guild... but I was going to die sooner rather then later. I had hoped I could reassure everyone I was fine after I logged out for the last time, and then... wrap things up to hopefully keep them from finding out about me. At least I didn’t have a long and gruelling death.” Akemi looked over her shoulder to give a reassuring smile where she knew the mirror would be looking from.

“Is that same family the ones watching with surveillance?” Ainz asked with a warning tone, starting to show it was time for business.

“Yes, they were rather worried about me going here alone with a former enemy. At least I hope it is former, right? I hope we can leave the past in the past, a fresh start for both of us in this beautiful new world. Can you believe there are real trees? I hadn’t seen those since I was four!” Akemi was still rather excited on that front, her tails waving back and forth.

“I see, that is acceptable I suppose then. My own followers were not quite pleased with it either, but I know if anything else that you are honourable, you wouldn’t be the goddess of light otherwise. Anything is better then that hellhole I suppose.” Ainz looked between his NPCs and actually chuckled.

Akemi quickly looked over her shoulder in a panic “P-please don’t use that nickname! Its embarrassing! And people might end up actually believing it!” Akemi’s tails picked up pace as her embarrassment rose.

“You have rather unique classes; classes and races seem to be rather real here. You seem to have stronger emotions then last I saw you, either in game or in person, which may be because of your new race. Undead have very little emotions, which has been somewhat of a blessing so far, not that I can feel regret as much any more.” Ainz motioned for Albedo and Shalltear to sit with them, who seemed reluctant to not be on guard against Akemi.

“If you so much as raise a spoon at our lord...” She couldn’t tell which of them spoke it, but it may have been both of them. Akemi resisted rolling her eyes as she sipped from her cup.

“No reason to worry, I find it rather enjoyable to talk to you all. At least you understand where I come from on certain issues Ainz-dono. You got to bring your Guild?” Akemi asked and gave Shalltear a wink.

Shalltear at least seemed to relax somewhat, at least looking less like she was ready to implode. After a moment the wink was returned, which seemed to amuse Akemi.

Ainz cleared his throat as he noticed that silent exchange. “I was transported along with the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and our NPCs are... well you can see that now. On that note, please stop trying to seduce my subordinate.” Ainz seemed amused, especially seeing Akemi getting flustered from that scolding.

“I..I. wasn’t...Whatever... I’m so jealous... I wish I could brought my lilies, that would have been nice, they were so cute... Well I got even prettier lilies around me now so I suppose it doesn’t matter. Speaking of that... You are aware I assume of the incident I caused the other night?” It was time for her to address the elephant in the room.

“You’re mass crippling of knights and bringing the wrath of the kingdom towards you? Yes I heard of it. I ask you do not make too much of a mess of the Kingdom, We have our own intentions there.”

“They were weak, though it seems just about everyone in this world is far weaker then us. It is... rather hard to not let that get to my head, but I have my own cause to champion. I have no intentions for the Kingdom beyond freeing Demi-humans and bettering their condition. I suppose it would be a good idea to make sure our plans do not step on each other’s toes. I have no desires to fight you.” Akemi asked and finished her cup, feeling suddenly dry mouthed. She wasn’t about to admit it, but she knew she couldn’t win against his entire guild. With his two bodyguards near him she doubted she would be able to take on just the three of them.

“I suppose that shouldn’t be a problem. I am not an ally of the Kingdom, but they may yet have their uses. As long as you do not destroy their power balance, or the royal family then all should be fine.” The air lightened as they seemed to come to an agreement.

“That is fine, I have no intentions of wanton slaughter, I dislike killing. I am looking for demi-human slaves that need to be freed, and in particular I am looking for a child that is more than likely to be a slave; a red haired wolf demi-human girl, pre-teens or early teens. I have many useful services I can offer in exchange for information leading to her, preferably alive.” Akemi looked almost pleading when she talked about the missing child. If she could get information on Kyouko’s daughter she would consider this meeting a victory.

“I apologize, I have not heard of the child you are looking for, but we are in the process of infiltrating the Kingdom’s underworld, I may be able to find information for you. You have a skill that could find what you need right? What would you offer in exchange?”

“I can offer one hundred masterwork divine class weapons, enchanted as you may wish. I have unique super tier spells that may also be useful once I have a proper base of operations set up. A finger in the right direction would suffice, I could scry our her location if I know the area she might be in. I would use my skills to locate her...except for not having a sufficient workshop for my spells, sadly I don’t see that being solved in the near future.” Akemi felt exhausted already and it wasn’t even two in the afternoon. She had always let her superiors in the guild talk business for her.

“I suppose that is fair for one slave girl. If I find a clue on her shall I send you a Message?” Akemi breathed a sigh of relief at that, she really didn’t have much to offer that he might want except for her crafting skills, she was lucky she had a reputation in the game for her weapon smithing.

“Please. Feel free to contact me if you need a listening ear as well, okay? I suppose I need to be going, I probably have a lot of explaining to do back at home.” Akemi slipped into a soft smile at the thought of her new family.

“You already care that much about them don’t you? I suppose you would be the doting mother type. It has been a productive meeting, and I have some business to attend to. It has been a pleasure seeing you again, take care.” Ainz seemed pleased by the meeting Akemi felt, and she supposed she was as well.

“[Greater Teleportation].” She had a daughter and two women to appease, even if she did not yet know what those two were to her yet.


End file.
